Stand Down
by jollyfairy123
Summary: (Modern AU) Elsa has transferred to the New York Police Department in the hopes of escaping her past. Little did she know that Detective Frost would be her new partner. Watch the two of them struggle with their deadly attraction and fall for each other. (However long it takes.) And what about Pitch? *rating subject to change*
1. Chapter 1

**an: Hey... Once again I forgot my password and had to make a new account which is pretty annoying because all the stuff the I wrote I didn't know how to recover. So if you find a fanfic really similar to this it is probably the same one. The story is called 'Stand down'. I'm rewriting it because it was really badly written.**

 **Sorry for the boring part... ;)**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

* * *

 _ **13 years ago**_

Twelve year old Elsa was leaning against an older boy's shoulder her hair clinging to her wet cheeks. Tears were slowly rolling down from her eyes and onto her clothes.  
She stared in front of her, watching police officers take photos of the car accident for evidence.

All she felt in this moment was guilt.

 _'If only I hadn't asked for mama and papa to pick me up instead of walking would still be here.'_

She looked through her tears and saw an ambulance taking her parents' bodies away. They had been pronounced dead on the scene.

"I only wanted a lift so I could go to the shops to get Anna a gift for her birthday tomorrow." Elsa whispered barely loud enough for the boy beside her to hear, before having another panic attack. She struggled to continue breathing as the events began to catch up with her. The world around her started to go dark and she felt overwhelmed with dizziness.

Trapped.

"Shhhh" He said bringing his hand up to caress her blond hair. "It will all be okay. I will help you. Don't worry."

His calming words brought Elsa back for the briefest moment before her tears resurfaced.  
She had never understood why other kids didn't like him. She had been warned to stay away by almost everyone but still, he had always been there for her. Everything bad he had ever done was for her.

If Elsa had taken the time to look at the face of the boy beside her, she would have seen the smirk he wore as he watched the scene in front of him. She didn't know it yet but this boy was just the beginning of the bad things that were going to happen in her life.

* * *

 _ **Present**_

Elsa sat alone in coldness of her dark car parked outside the Police Department. Ever since that night 13 years ago she seemed to enjoy the peace and quiet the darkness brought. It was like her safety blanket. It sheltered her.

Today was her first day working in New York and she needed a good first impression if she wanted to stay. Come across too weak and people won't respect you, come across mean and you will be isolated from everything going during cases.

"Detective Snow, pleasure to make your acquaintance." She gave herself a cold glare in the overhead mirror. It wasn't enough. Letting out a sigh she collapsed back into her seat.

 _'No, too friendly'_ She thought as she brought her hands up to cover her face.

She straightened her posture and looked back into the mirror. "Detective Snow." she paused, "Pleased to be on your service sir." She needed to come across as confident and show no weaknesses. There were no second chances. If she couldn't stay here she would be transferred to the second best police department in Arendelle, and that wasn't an option. Going home was never an option.

Elsa took a deep breath and closed her eyes brushing away the memories from her past.

"Conceal don't feel."

This had been her motto ever since the incidents. Her parents dying, her sister gone missing, and Elsa running away from all of it. Life hadn't been easy. As soon as she had fled Arendelle she got taken in by a man who found her out on the streets during a snow storm. She stayed there for most of her teen years not once telling him or his family about the tragedy that had occurred almost a week before. There was a reason she left them however.  
On the night of her 18th birthday she received a letter addressed to her. It took her seconds to pack up her things and leave without getting a chance to say goodbye. It was too risky. For the second time in her life Elsa felt like she had lost a second family and isolated herself again. She promised herself, that she would never talk about what she read on the letter until the danger had passed but for now she needed to forget about it. She didn't need to change her second name another time.

She opened her eyes again and opened the door of her car still preparing herself for the introduction to the chief. Once her car was locked she turned to walk across the street but was almost pushed over by a man running past in black clothes with his hood pulled up. She was about to yell at him when she saw him stop in front of the house facing the Police Department.

She watched him pulling the doorknob unsuccessfully trying to open the door. The rugged man looked around him quickly to make sure nobody was watching. _'What are you doing?'_ Elsa thought. Without noticing her looking at him, he pulled out a pocket knife and walked over to the closest window, forcing it open.

"Hell no! Not on my watch." She grabbed her guns from her belt and made sure she brought handcuffs. She didn't understand why any of the other patrol officers didn't react.

The man jumped through the window and started making his way into one of the rooms. Elsa observed from outside and once he was out of sight she quickly jumped through. The home was nice and comfortable and had a few valuable items that might have attracted the attention of a robber. It was very tidy and there were obvious signs that there were two or more people living there.

She kept her gun pointed ahead and slowly went into the room the robber had gone into. When she walked in he had his back turned to her and was rummaging through a wardrobe. He was medium/tall and had an athletic build. She knew that she needed the element of surprise to overcome his strength. She quietly ran up behind him, grabbed his shoulder and pushed him facing the wall his hands above his head.

He didn't struggle so Elsa pulled down his hood revealing a head of white hair. She quickly ran her hands through all his pockets and took the knife he had used to break in.

Once she was sure she had him under control she addressed him."Seriously? Right in front of the police department." She said unimpressed.

"You must be new, I've never seen you around." He started turning around to face her but she pushed him back with some force. Even though he wasn't looking at her she could still see the smirk making its way across his face.

"Of course you would notice that." Rolling her eyes she put the handcuffs on making sure to be a little more physical that needed. She was used to people being inappropriate wherever she went. She knew she was pretty but it's not like it was her fault, she didn't want to be noticed.

"Come on lets go." She forced him out the door. It took almost thirty seconds for the two of them to reach the police department. When they walked in everyone had a shocked expression. The guy she had caught stayed quiet the whole time.

After 2 minutes of waiting they reached the front desk.

"Where do I bring him?" Elsa asked the two officers who also seemed a little confused. they gave each other weird looks before pointing behind her.

"Um, through the back door and to the right."

She gave the robber a push and started following the directions she was given but the further she went the more weird stares she was getting. People even stopped what they were doing to look at what was happening. They were laughing and whispering and Elsa couldn't help but feel self-conscious.

 _'Have I done something wrong?'_

It was at this moment that she saw the man she was most nervous to meet was walking towards her.

"You must be Detective Snow." He extended his large hand towards her. "Captain Nick North, Chief of the precinct." She shakes his hand annoyed that all her practice in the car came to nothing. She opened her mouth to excuse her tardiness but the man she was holding hostage decided to cut across her.

"Trust me it's not what you think." He says to the chief with a careless expression on his face. He acted as though he wasn't in handcuffs and that he was in no way guilty.

"Wow, really original." She answers back to him her voice dripping in sarcasm. Elsa looked back towards the chief and continued to explain why she was late. "Captain, I was supposed to present myself in your office at nine this morning but..."

And for the second time this morning the man she had arrested cut across her. "What my dear Elsa was trying to say." He paused, with his piercing blue eyes catching hers, "Is that she decided to use her time showing me her arrest techniques."

 _'He shouldn't know my first name.'_

"Great technique by the way. Really caught me off guard." He winked.

She was taken aback but didn't let is show by keeping the eye contact he had started. She felt exposed and at the same time completely in the dark.

Captain North smiled at the two of us. "I see you've had the pleasure of meeting Detective Frost."

She froze.

Elsa looked between Detective Frost and the Captain in shock trying to comprehend the situation. Frost looks at her with a grin shaking the handcuffs behind his back not even needing to ask her to take them off. After standing still for a few seconds Elsa walked behind him in discomfort and started to remove the cold metal from his wrists. All around her people are chuckling at what just happened.

"Welcome to New York Elsa. Detective jack Frost at your service." jack massaged his wrists and giving her a small bow.

 _'Ugh ,what is it with him and his stupid shit-eating grin.'_

"You'll never believe what a morning I have had. It all started when I left my keys inside my house after I went for a jog, and then I got arrested for going home." She stared at him with a blank expression bu it didn't stop him from laughing. "In case you haven't figured it out I live right across the road."

Their eye contact was soon broken when the Captain started talking. "Right well, you two are partners. Detective Frost will show you the ropes when he's ready. If you have any questions feel free to ask me I will be in my office unless I get an urgent call." He then walked back into his office leaving the two of them alone.

As soon as the door shut Jack turned towards Elsa still smiling about the whole situation. "I would like to have my stuff back now."

Elsa sighed and reached into her pocket for his personal belongings and reluctantly handed them back. He started walking away from her whilst talking to her, "Thanks. I'm gonna be quick and change, be back in a minute,". Just as he was about to go out the door he stopped himself. "Oh, and while I'm gone you should have a look around and make yourself comfortable. The office is that way."

This left Elsa standing alone awkwardly with people around looking at her in amusement while they got back to work.

"As if I could make myself comfortable, prick." She says under her breath.

* * *

 **an: thanks to anyone who has made it this far.**

 **Pleaseeeee review! Don't hold back. I love constructive criticism.**

 **Again I'm thinking of deleting the original one on my other account because this one is much better and up to date. This is my fourth fanfic spread across different accounts. (good luck finding all of them)**

 **Reviews are what motivate me to keep me going... Just a heads up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**an: thanks to Ryner510, VictoriaEmma, jelsasnow89, FabricatedFantasy and cutienumberone for following me I love the support from you guys.**

* * *

Elsa spent a few minutes walking around the precinct looking for her office. Everywhere around her people were running trying to make a phone call or get their jobs done efficiently. She eventually found the office without the help of any of her new colleagues. On the door was a metal panel with _'Detective Jack Frost'_ inscribed on it. Below it, was a blank space which had obviously been replaced multiple times due to the scratch marks around the frame.

She walked inside bringing with her a box with the few personal belongings she owned and set it down on her desk before shutting the door behind her.

"What a great start." She sighed, running her hands through her hair.

The office was relatively big, easily fitting both her desk and Frost's desk. There was a window looking over the street letting a stream of sunlight brighten up the room.  
Out of curiosity to see what kind of person her partner was Elsa walked over to his half of the room. Behind his chair, on the wall there was a target with most bullet marks hitting bulls-eye. Looking under his desk, she found that there was hidden mini fridge. She bent down to open it and found that there was enough food to feed an entire continent and more. The cupboards were filled to the brim with case files and papers sliding out onto the floor. On the cupboard doors there were posters of every TV series imaginable, along with many collectors items scattered all over the place.

Everything was a mess.

She looked over at her desk from his desk's point of view. It looked so empty and dull and so out of place compared to her partners side.

 _'This place will feel like home eventually.'_

She strolled over to the window and picked up one of her colleagues collector cars off the ledge. It was an old model of a formula one race car. She ran her hands over the wheels and watched them spin, and the outer corner of her mouth twisted upwards to form a small smile.

 _'Maybe being with someone not so serious wouldn't be such a bad thing_ _after all.'_

After her brief moment of amusement Elsa quickly caught up with herself and put the car back in the exact position she found it and moved back over to her side of the office to unpack. She pulled out two photos, one of her parents and Anna and one of and his family, and laid them down on her desk. She kept moving the angles of the photos so that she could see her sister better. She felt embarrassed at how blank her side was in comparison to Detective Frost's. All she had were these two frames, some books and a plant making her side seem dull and lonely, not that she minded. The way her office was wouldn't affect the way she worked. She knew that she couldn't let herself get distracted by such childish things.

 _'He's going to think that I don't want to stay here.'_

She checked her watch for the time. Not noticing the time go by so soon Elsa grabbed her jacket and fled out the office to meet her partner outside the station. She could finish unpacking later.

* * *

Jack could see Elsa inside their office from his sitting room window. She wasn't like the other partners he had had previously. Every time he had a new partner joining he would pull the same stunt. It wasn't hard, all you needed was the registration of their car. But of all the times he had tried this, she was the only one who bothered stopping him. She was the only one who willing to sacrifice an important meeting to do what was right and there was no denying that he was amazed to how self-assured and confident in what she was doing when she caught him 'red-handed'.

He he had tried to learn everything about her before he met her, however he found it hard to find much on her no matter where he decided to look. It almost felt as though she was trying to cover something up.

He needed to be able to trust her, but there was too much uncertainty around her.

He chuckled as he watched her across the way picking up his formula one collector car.

 _'I'll figure you out don't worry.'_

He put on his best leather jacket and made his way out the front door making sure he brought his keys so that the situation that morning was not repeated. ' _Just on time.'_ He saw Elsa leaving the building across the road. He gave her a smile and a small hand signal and she started making her way towards him.

"Oh Jack, you look nice for once."

Jack swiftly turned around to see a young teenage girl with bright colored hair skipping towards him.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" He smiled, going to give her a hug.

"I'm hurrying up. I left my history essay at home and it's due today." Jack was about to go meet Elsa when he was interrupted by the teen again.

"Who's that? Haven't seen her around the station." The girl asked nudging her head in Elsa's direction.

Jack smiled and waited for Elsa to reach them before starting the introductions. "Tooth this, is Detective Elsa Snow my new partner." He made sure Elsa wasn't looking before winking in the other girl's direction. "Detective, my sister, Tooth." He turned to watch the interaction between the two women.

"Nice to meet you Tooth." Elsa said before sticking her hand out for a handshake.

"Same." Tooth answered, trying to stare Elsa down even though she was just up to Elsa's shoulder. "Actually, I hope the same thing that happened to the other female co-workers doesn't happen to you." She followed up with an eyebrow raise.

Elsa looked towards Jack not understanding what his younger sister was talking about only to see him blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. This conversation was not going in the direction he wanted.  
The two women that his dear sister was referring to were Emma and Violet, who he had previously dated. Every time he got into a relationship with anyone, his sister would always end up messing it up in one way or another. In the end it finished with two messy breakups both of them transferring to whole new precincts.

"Hey Tooth, don't you have somewhere you need to be." Jack said attempting to change the subject. Without letting his new partner see mouthed 'I hate you' to his sister hoping that she would get the message.

Tooth shrugged her shoulders and smirked towards him. "Ye, I do. But I would rather spend my time telling Elsa about all your encounters with your colleagues. After all, maybe she will take it as a bit of a warning not have sex with you, unless she wants any diseases."

Elsa's jaw dropped and her eyes shot wide open at what Tooth had just suggested and Jack covered his face with his hands in shame.

Okay, maybe he forgot to mention the few other flings he had had in the office but he was hardly a player. _'How does she even know about those.'_ He thought had always tried to separate his sister from the women he slept with mainly because he knew his sister would be uncomfortable, but clearly he wasn't as discreet as he thought.

"She's lying, I'm not that bad." Jack said forcing a fake laugh. There was an awkward silence in which none of the three of them said anything. Tooth looked over the moon with herself as her smirk grew.

"You can leave now Tooth, you've done a great job embarrassing me. Go to school, we'll talk later." Tooth realized that her brother was done messing around and that it was time for her to leave. Jack had never gotten annoyed at her before, he was always laughing and playing pranks on people and she planned for it to stay that way. She readjusted her schoolbag and smiled nodding her head towards Elsa.

"It was nice to get to meet you Detective Snow. See you around."

"You too Tooth."

Tooth walked past the two of them and made her way towards the door.

"Alright then, lets go." Jack said to a confused Elsa as he started walking towards his car.

"Go where?"

"Into the suburbs. I just got off the phone with Eddie Aster. A body has been found inside a furniture shop and we've been asked to go check it out."

"Oh okay, text me the address." Jack watched as Elsa tried moved past him towards what he assumed was her car, but he stepped in front of her blocking her passage.

"Where do you think you're going." He asked her with a charming smile.

"To my car." Elsa tried to get to her car again only for Jack to get in the way again.

"It's tradition, you get driven to the crime scene on your first day at the precinct." Elsa crossed her arms clearly not believing him. "It's free." He added.

"Fine." She said in defeat taking a step back to follow Jack to his car. He turned and walked away from her indicating for her to come with him, Elsa followed after him rolling her eyes behind his back clearly annoyed at how this day was going. By the time they had reached the car Jack had opened the door for her to get in.

"It's a Peugot 506 V6." Jack tapped the bonnet showing off his most prized possessions.

"Fascinating." She said sarcastically giving him a look that clearly showed that she had no interest in what he was saying. Elsa got into the car leaving Jack standing outside.

 _'She's going to be a fun one.'_ He laughed walking around the bonnet and getting in. After starting the engine and pulling out of the parking spot the two of them sat in silence. She never once looked in his direction, seemed to not want to stop staring ahead at her hands and her body language appeared to be very uncomfortable.  
It had been about two minutes before either of them started talking.

"About what happened this morning, I'm not mad at you." Jack said trying to start a conversation.

Clearly it wasn't the right thing to say because as soon as he finished his sentence her head shot up in his direction and glowered at him.

"That's nice of you." She said sharply. "I'm the one who gets humiliated in front of all her colleagues on her first day of work for doing something I thought was right and you're sorry." Elsa rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Unbelievable."

Jack felt slightly amused at her reaction. She went from zero to a hundred much quicker than he thought. She looked so calm and collected, the last thing he was expecting was her losing her cool. He would definitely be using this in his favor.

"I do it all the time to the newbies. It's how I figure out if I can trust them." He quickly added. "If it makes you feel better, you passed." He winked at her.

Elsa opened her mouth and then closed it again and looked as though she was holding back from saying anything. He could feel how irritated she was from where he sat.

"Don't hold back Elsa." Jack said trying to get a rise out of her.

"It's Detective Snow for you." She shot back.

Jack laughed finding her abrupt sense of humor funny. "You're kidding."

After he received no answer he glanced over in her direction and saw Elsa giving him a deadpan glare. She was not messing around. "Oh, you're being serious."

There was a long silence that was filled by the sound of the car's engine and Jack humming awkwardly. Suddenly his eyes lit up and a smirk marred his features.

"You know, this is like every beginning to every romantic relationship in every TV show ever made."

"I don't want to know what you mean." She answered turning her head away from him to look out of the window.

"Lucky you, you get to find out anyways. I'll set the scene." He cleared his throat again before continuing. "Two new partners who can't stand each other are forced to work together, however, their mutual loathing turns to deadly attraction and by the end of the season they sleep together."

"You've got to be kidding me."

Jack winked at her again, "trust me, Detective Frost. By the end of this week I'll be calling Elsa."

* * *

 **an: Make sure to follow to be featured in the next chapter. Please don't forget to review. I will be answering any questions that you might have and every chapter I will be choosing my favorite review. Thanks again.**

* * *

 **Fav Review : _cutienumberone_**

 _Literally just refreshed the page and ur fanfic showed up! It's a really interesting start I can't wait to see where the hell this is gonna go. Please don't let this go unfinished..._

 **Response : Thank you so much for reviewing! I have so many ideas for where this story will go and I'm exited to see everyone's response. I promise I will try to not let you down.**


	3. Chapter 3

**an: shout out to ayeshaazam1998,** **AgusTina93 , Katiwan, animefan1809 ****and PainfulPeople for following! Really appreciate it.**

* * *

Elsa stepped out of the car and took in the scene around her. She recognized where she was instantly, because she had just been inside that furniture shop the previous week getting the last few small essentials needed in her new apartment. When she was there last time, the place was quiet and there was only one other customer with her. The shop was now busy with amateur police officers running photographing everything.

"Welcome to your first crime scene with the NYPD." Elsa's train of thought was interrupted by Jack. "Come and meet the team." He continued past her ducking under the police tape holding it up for her to pass after him. They walked in the front door revealing the disturbed scene. Everything was chaotic. The shop was a mess, plants knocked over, chairs broken and tables turned on their sides. It was nothing like the tidy shop she had visited. There were spatters of blood on the corner of the cash register that were being swabbed to test for DNA and experts were carefully searching for any more evidence.

 _'Whatever happened here the victim put up a good fight.'_ She thought

"Hey Eddie, come and say hi to our newest recruit." Jack waved a man over. Elsa looked in the direction Jack was looking and saw a well built man walking over.

"Edmund Aster, nice to meet you love." He said with a thick Australian accent.

"Detective Elsa Snow, pleasure." She said shaking his hand.

Edmund turned to Jack. "Arrived on the scene an hour ago. Didn't see anything suspicious but had the guys check around the perimeters just in case and found nothing. The victim's name is Morgan Brown in his early twenties. He's been tied to a chair and there are obvious gunshot wounds to the chest and skull. Forensics are having a look at the moment. The body is in the back room."

"Thanks Ed I'll go have a look now." Jack kept walking through the door and finally arrived where the body was but instead of going to look at the victim first he turned back around on his heel and walked back out of the cramped room with a concentrated look on his face.

"I'll be back in a second." He said.

This left Elsa in a small confined room with the victim and the forensic annalist. He seemed to not have noticed her so she watched him work for a few seconds. He was very careful removing any layers of clothing to examine the wounds and meticulously removed any fragments of bullets that were visible. Elsa cleared her throat to get his attention. As soon as she made a noise his head shot up. The man stayed still and just stared at her in admiration without saying a word.

"Hi, I'm Detective Snow I'm here to examine the body."

"Hi." The man said standing up to shake her hand still not breaking eye contact.

"And you are?" She questioned.

"Oh, um, I'm Olaf Summervil. It's a pleasure t-t-to you meet, oh I mean to meet you. I was just removing the fragments for evidence you w-w-work away."

She walked over to the victim and crouched down to examine his injuries. The only weapon that had been used was a gun and the angle of the wound suggested that he had been shot from the front a small distance away from his head and chest.

"Did he have any previous health issues." She asked without looking up.

"No miss."

"Any idea as to how long he's been dead?"

"Just over two hours."

She lifted up his hand to feel how stiff his joints were and immediately noticed a small piece of paper fall out of his sleeve. She didn't touch it and quickly grabbed her phone to take a picture once again to add the evidence.

"Dr. Summervil would you mind passing me some gloves and an evidence bag." She asked holding out her hand. Elsa heard him stumble over the equipment trying to get her what she had asked. He handed her the gloves and waited for her to put them on before passing her the bag.

"Found anything interesting miss?"

"I think I just found a note left behind by the perpetrator. I'd like to get it tested for fingerprints and maybe some DNA if that's possible." She finally looked up away from the body and smiled briefly in his direction before handing him the bag so she could stand up.

"I'm was just going to the do the rest of the labs now I'll happily do it for you." Olaf said putting the bag with the rest of the samples he had collected. "Where are you going now?"

"I was supposed to be working with Detective Frost but I'm not sure where he's gone. I was thinking of heading back to the office to start piecing everything together and see what leads I can start on but looks like I'll be spending my time looking for him." She removed her gloves and left them in one of the bin bags turning to exit the small room.

"I can bring you back to the precinct." he mumbled turning a lovely shade of pink.

Elsa was just about to accept the lift when a third person entered the small room.

"Ah, Detective Snow how convenient, I was just about to come and offer you a ride back to the office." Said Jack leaning against the door frame blocking her exit in a nonchalant fashion.

Elsa was furious. _'This guy calls himself a detective, pulls a shitty prank on me on my first day, humiliates me, accompanies me to the scene of the crime before leaving me completely alone to do all the work we were both supposed to do, and expects me to take a lift home with him. Ha! Fat chance.'_

"Actually Frost, Olaf here offered to take me there and he has so many things to carry that I said I was going to help. Surely you can understand." Elsa answered before picking up some boxes and shouldering her way past him. She felt a small moment of pride as she stood her ground against him, but it all came crashing down as soon as Olaf opened his mouth.

"Oh, you don't have to Elsa really I-I-I can handle it myself. You go ahead, go with Jack." She stopped in her tracks and forced a smile onto her face, before turning around and giving Olaf back the boxes reluctantly. This day was truly insufferable.

Olaf collected all his things and stumbled out of the room leaving the two detectives in the small space. A smirk appeared on Jack's face as he watched her expression drop.

"So Olaf, gets to call you Elsa and I don't." He teased.

Elsa was tired of his antics and just turned and started to speed walk away from both him and the crime scene, but he was hot on her tail almost skipping with glee.

"Not gonna ask what I was doing?" He said running ahead of her to hold up the police tape for her to pass under.

She stopped and faced him after crossing under the tape merely inches from his face with a stern expression.

"Slacking off?" She responded sharply turning her head and continuing her walk towards his car. She heard him chuckle behind her and kept walking hoping that he would just give up trying to annoy her. And for a moment she believed he had stopped until the two of them had gotten int the car and he continued to pester her.

"I recovered the CCTV footage from the shop. Don't you think it's a bit odd that the crime happened before the shop opened yet there was no sign of forced entry?" Jack asked her watching her from his side of the car.

"Is that what you were doing? Looking for entry points?"

"That, and a possible motif."

Elsa almost felt bad for being so harsh _. 'Okay so maybe he wasn't doing nothing. But that still doesn't excuse his immature behavior.'_ She reminded herself.

Once again the car ride was filled with a silence that was filled by the sound of the car engine which was absolutely fine with Elsa. The less time they spent talking about things unrelated to work the better.

* * *

Jack and Elsa had been sitting in their office for the past ten minutes filling out the preliminary reports. He couldn't help but look over to her side every few minutes. He couldn't understand why she had it out for him so much. Everyone else he had worked with had never been this hostile, it was like she wanted to keep her distance from him. He could admit that what he had done that morning a bit over the line but it was only a joke he didn't mean for her to be so upset.

The quiet in the room was disrupted as Jack's stomach rumbled loudly. He looked at his watch.

"Time for lunch." He leaned under his desk, opened the fridge to take out two lunch boxes with macaroni inside and walked over to her side of the office.

"I brought you lunch if you wanted some."

Elsa turned her head in his direction and stared at the box he was holding out. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes for a brief moment, before taking the food he was offering.

"Thanks." She said just loud enough for him to hear. A small wave of happiness washed over him as he handed it over to her. _'Jack-1, Elsa-0'_

He grabbed a chair and brought it over to her desk to sit beside her only to receive a confused look from his partner. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Jack pointed to the chair he planned on sitting on. "Having my lunch."

"Can't you eat at your own desk?"

He put his hands up in defeat backing away from her side of the room. "Okay never mind." He grabbed his phone and made his way out of the office to join some of his other co-workers. He spotted Ed and Olaf eating near the coffee machine and walked over to the table.

"Gentlemen." He said comically taking a seat beside them, neither of them answering as they had food in their mouths.

"Where's Elsa?" Asked Olaf.

"Eating my macaroni by herself in our office." he answered slightly annoyed by the direction of the conversation. All day since Elsa had arrived the men, and some women who worked in the precinct came up to him begging him to ask Elsa if she was single. It never stopped. Even when he was at the crime scene people were talking bout her. All anyone would talk about was her, and from the way the two of them were going it looked like the people who wanted to know if she was single would have to ask her herself.

"We should ask her to come eat with us." Olaf said standing up.

"I tried Olaf, trust me she doesn't want to. She just wants to use me for my food." Olaf looked like he was about to go ask her anyways but stopped when Edmund shook his head.

"I called the family of the victim, Morgan Brown, for the interviews you wanted to conduct. They should be here in about an hour." Ed said

"Oh and I have the lab results for Elsa if she wants them. I'll go give them to her now." Olaf jumped up from his seat and ran off to get the results.

 _'Is she all he thinks about?'_ Jack thought to himself. It was a regular occurrence for Olaf to to have crushes on the women in the office. Nothing ever happened between him and anyone ever, but Jack and ed were always the ones who had to listen to his laments.

"It must be rough mate." Ed interrupted his train of thought.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I think she's the first partner you've had that hasn't wanted to sleep with you."

* * *

 **an: Make sure to follow to be featured in the next chapter. Please don't forget to review. I will be answering any questions that you might have and every chapter I will be choosing my favorite review. Thanks again.**

* * *

 **Favorite review:** _**Pineapple**_

This AU looks intriguing! Whenever i read a new fanfic to check if it's promising or not is how the characters are portrayed and how it fits according to the AU. And It seems like Jack here is in his usual fun loving self and Elsa a determined, cool and composed ice queen. I am looking forward for another update :D

 **Response: Thanks for the review, it's really what makes me want to continue to write this. I completely agree and think that it's really important to stay focused around the characters themselves and not to go to OOC even when doing a fanfic in an AU. If I ever stray too far make sure to tell me ;). ****I'm super busy at the moment so be prepared for my uploads to not be 100% consistent but I have really big exams coming up and once they are out of the way I'll be uploading more regularly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**an:/ Shout out to** **basiccmind** **,** **boredminimalist, snugglepuffle, HHQFandoms, Imaginaryfwend,** **and** **wainwagtail** **for following me. It's nice to see people interested in the story.**

 **I need validation ;)**

* * *

Jack strolled casually back into the dim office after having finished his lunch alone and saw his partner had finished the macaroni he had made for her. She was clearly immersed in what she was doing and it seemed as though she hadn't stopped working since the last time he saw her. He was slightly annoyed at the fact that she wasn't acknowledging his presence and cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Did Olaf come and drop the evidence over?" He asked, walking over and sitting at his desk.

"Yes, he did. There are a lot of interesting pieces of information that will need to be further looked into."

He already knew what she was talking about. Before they arrived on the scene some other officers had found 4g of weed at the scene behind the till. He was supposed to have told Elsa on the way back to the precinct, but she obviously wasn't looking to have any form of conversation, so he had planned on telling her at a later time which ended up in him forgetting about it altogether.

"Yeah the guys told me what they found." He said looking over to her side. A flash of confusion crossed her features.

"What do you mean, 'what they found'."

"You're talking about the weed right? I was supposed to tell you earlier, but I completely forgot." He flashed her a grin trying to ease the tension but she clearly wasn't entertained.

"Actually no, I was talking about the note that was found on the body."

Jack was extremely confused. Why hadn't anyone told him about the note before now. Normally important information like this was made public to everyone.

"Did Olaf find the note?" He asked trying to figure how no one had said anything to him.

Elsa glared at him before answering. "No. It was me who found it while you were off walking around the scene."

There was a moment of silence between the two where neither of them broke eye contact. Jack could feel himself going red and wasn't sure if it was because of embarrassment or anger. _'What is her problem.'_ He thought as he looked away and picked up the case file he had started. He flicked through the evidence section and sure enough the fact that a note had been found was written down. There was no way that he had missed something as important as that.

"What did Olaf find out about the note?"

She paused for a moment before answering slowly, "Stay away".

 _'Ok what is this girl's deal, I ask her a simple question and she gets all defensive.'_

"Sorry, what?" He said slowly becoming irritated.

"On the note. All it said was 'Stay away', there were no fingerprints found anywhere."

Jack relaxed a little realizing that Elsa wasn't trying to be as aggressive as he thought. The atmosphere in the room was still very tense and he realized that for the next hour he would have to take it easy with his jokes and work properly.

"Have you come up with any leads?" He asked her.

"I think we should look into his weed dealer and see what the last few interactions they have had." She seemed so natural when she was talking about the investigation. Her body position was more laid back and less tense and she had a look of sheer determination and confidence as she spoke.

"I was thinking the same thing. There's a possibility that it was a bit of business gone wrong."

Jack couldn't help but laugh at the situation. "Have we just agreed on something?" And for the first time since he met Elsa Snow he saw a small smile creep its way across her face.

"I guess we have." She answered before looking back down at her work.

"Jack 2, Elsa 0." He mumbled under his breath.

"Sorry I didn't hear you, could you repeat what you said."

Jack's head shot up and he scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry I was meant to tell you that I'm interviewing the parents of the victim in a few minutes is there anything in particular that you think I should ask?"

She looked as though she was thinking about what he had said. "I can't think of anything now but I think you should ask them if they knew anyone, a friend or family, who might have anything against their son."

"Noted." He said grabbing his jacket and walking out the door to go meet them at reception. It was one of the first times they had been able to hold a conversation without it getting completely out of hand and it felt like a step in the right direction.

* * *

Elsa's desk phone rang and she jumped in fright, before fumbling for the phone.

"Detective Snow, who is speaking?"

"Hey it's Edmund there's a young man named Arthur Harrison in reception for you."

She had completely forgotten that she had scheduled an interview with one of Morgan's friends. She wanted to question Arthur about the type of person Morgan had been behind the scenes and away from family knowing that during the young adult phase in life people acted differently around certain people.

"I'll be there in a minute. Which room should I go to?"

"Room G01, it's just beside the coffee dispenser."

"Thanks." She hung up the phone and composed herself. This was going to be easy. She had carried out many interviews before, so this wasn't going to be any different. Except for the small detail that this was her first day and that she needed to rebuild her image from the incident that morning.

She grabbed her phone and headed out of the office to meet Arthur. The sound of her heels resonated through the corridor and a few heads turned in her direction. She put her head down and walked faster trying to escape the attention. When she reached reception there were multiple young men waiting, all of them for different reasons. She needed to guess which one was which. As she observed the people in front of her she noticed one of the men in the back corner with his hood pulled up and tear stains all over his jumper.

 _'Gotcha.'_

"Arthur, I'm detective Snow, I just have a few questions I need to ask you, if you wouldn't mind following me." She gestured towards the door. He stood up lazily following her without saying a word. Once they reached the room she pulled out his chair and he sat down without a bother before she sat down in the opposite chair facing him. Arthur's mood had clearly changed from when she had seen him crying, he now had a cold stone-faced look and it looked like he was ready to fight. _'Already acting suspicious.'_

"When did you give him the drugs?" She leaned forward gaining his attention and jumping straight into the tough questions.

His expression changed he started smirking. "Don't know what you're talking about, love."

She pulled out some photographs and slid it across the table to him. "And what about these photos from the security camera in the shop's parking lot that show you handing the weed him, they weren't of you?" She asked sarcastically.

He took up the image and stared at it for a second before throwing it back down on the table. She never took her eyes off him once.

"Whatever don't look at me like that bitch."

Elsa stood up and walked around to lean on his side of the table merely inches away from him. She clearly intimidated him and she could visibly see him recoil back into his seat.

"I've met a lot of guys like you." She leaned in to his face so that he was forced to make direct eye contact with him. "What's your story? Family feud? Rough childhood? Drinking yourself to death? Bit of a bad boy? Original."

He seemed to have been triggered by what she had said and reacted immaturely.

"Oooh naughty cop." He said swinging back on his chair. "I know all your moves. But I think you look pretty sexy when you're ang..."

Without giving him time to finish talking she kicked the bottom of the chair he was leaning on sending him tumbling to the floor.

She stood at her full height, "Weren't expecting that one were you." smirking she continued "Don't for a second, think I'm letting you away with this. Believe me when I say that your home is going to be a prison cell from now on."

As she left the room all she could hear was Arthur yelling "Bitch".

She made her way back towards her office when she saw into Jack. She rolled her eyes internally. He seemed to be having a heated conversation with his younger sister Tooth. Unfortunately for Elsa the two of them were blocking the only way for her to get into the office. _'I will never be able to escape this'_

She walked towards Jack and Tooth and tried to continue passed them without noticing her but it all came to nothing.

"Elsa could you bring Tooth to the office for a second while I sort someone out." He didn't give Elsa a chance to correct her name before storming off and pushing past her. She turned towards Tooth who seemed just as pissed off as she was.

"I suppose I'll take you there now." The walk to the office was silent and neither of them said anything. Once they were inside Elsa watched as Tooth made herself comfortable in Jack's seat. The awkward silence was becoming unbearable.

"So, you've been here before?" Elsa asked.

"I basically live here outside of my school time." Tooth answered shortly letting the conversation die. Elsa knew better than to ask about what the two of them were arguing about.

"Aren't you a little old to have to have someone babysit you?" Elsa tried again.

"Jack is really over-protective. I'm 17 for fuck's sake, I don't need a someone to mind me. I can do what I want." Tooth said banging her fists on the desk.

Elsa couldn't help but be reminded of her sister from when she was younger, and how if she had the chance now she would probably be more protective than Jack. If Anna was still around she would have been just two years older than Tooth.

"You're lucky he cares so much about you." she said absentmindedly.

"Cares about me. Yeah right. He's gone all psycho because I asked to go to a friends house to study and I decided to be honest and told him that while I was there her older brother would be having a party but that I was actually going to do work and not party." She paused "I could have not told him about the party."

Elsa imagined what it her reaction would have been if a grown up Anna came up to her with the same request. _'As long as she promised me she wasn't lying I would believe her. She never broke her promises.'_

"Were you telling the truth?"

Tooth looked weary and crossed her arms,"Why should I tell you if you're just going to tell him."

"Trust me. I have better things to do than talk to Detective Frost about things unrelated to work." Elsa laughed.

Tooth uncrossed her arms and let her walls crumble. "I wasn't lying. I have a Bio test tomorrow."

Elsa smiled towards Tooth. She seemed to have a hard exterior but inside she looked like a nice girl. She almost reminded her of herself in a weird way.

"You must've been a good older sister."

All of her good mood came crashing down. Elsa's expression changed and she stopped smiling. Tooth clearly noticed. Even though it had been years the loss of her sister was never something she had learned to cope with. Nobody knew the pain she went through everyday.

"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you. She's really pretty. I saw the photo on your desk."

Suddenly, Jack came bursting into the room without noticing Elsa.

"I'm sorry for not believing you Tooth, I should know better than not trusting you."

Tooth looked towards Elsa before standing up to hug her brother tightly. "It's okay, you're just looking out for me."

Jack ruffled her hair. "I'll see you at home later."

Elsa watched Tooth leave the office before noticing that Jack was staring at her. "What?" She asked rudely before looking back down to continue her work.

* * *

 **an: Make sure to follow and/or favorite to be featured in the next chapter. Every review counts and I will answer any questions anyone has. E** **very chapter I will be choosing my favorite review. Thanks again.**

* * *

 **Favorite review:** _**Basiccmind**_

 _I enjoy this au very much! The perfect mix of jack and elsa's personalities._

 **Response: Thanks for the support! If you have any suggestions feel free to let me know. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**an: Huge thank you to** **Brittany Bauer** **,** **Superdude117 , Filip Jnsson, Neironier, neminyaan** **and** **Maxipad250** **for deciding to follow this story. It's great to see some old faces return. I don't know why I'm writing this now because I'm supposed to learning quotes from 'Macbeth' for my exam tomorrow...**

 **OH WELL...**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Jack had left the precinct almost 4 hours ago to go home along with most of the people working the day shift. Elsa on the other hand was still trying to work on the case. She had managed to get Arthur Harrison to admit to selling the victim drugs but the witnesses and alibis suggested that he had left before the murder had even happened. Arthur seemed genuinely distressed and upset about his friends death even though he wanted to avoid jail time. Elsa almost felt bad for him, she knew what it was like getting caught up in those types of things.

She needed a break from the case and decided to get herself a coffee. She left the office and walked across the deserted department. It was so quiet when there was only a few people on duty. As she waited for the coffee machine to finish she spotted Olaf making his way out if the office.

"You finished for the day?" She called across to him.

He turned around in shock clearly not having seen her. "It's one o'clock in the morning shouldn't you be going home?"

"I just want to solve this and get it out of the way."

"I can stay with you if you want. I, um I don't have anything better to do." He said turning pink.

Elsa was amazed at how generous he had been to her. Anytime she needed anything he had offered to do it, but she knew that she wasn't the type of person to abuse a friendship either.

"No, it's okay. Thanks for offering but you should go home, I'll be fine."

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow Elsa."

"Bye." She answered taking her coffee and heading back towards her office. When she got there she was still too tired to work and felt like she was falling asleep so she drank the bitter drink as quickly as possible hoping that the energy boost would kick in some time soon. She was suddenly jolted back to reality by the sound of her phone ringing. She looked to see who was calling her at this time of the night but she didn't recognize the number. Slowly, she brought the phone up to her ear to answer it.

"Hello?" She said cautiously waiting for a response.

"Hi, it's me."

 _'Frost are you serious.'_ She thought to herself. At this stage she could recognize his voice in a heartbeat.

She stood up and walked over to the window where she saw Jack staring at her from his house.

"Are you serious?" She said to him over the phone.

He started laughing, "I was going to go to sleep but I saw the office light was still on meaning that you hadn't left yet. I was just calling to tell you to go home."

"You're the second person to have told me that yet I'm still here." She rolled her eyes

"Sorry Princess but for my sake I'd rather not have to deal with an even more grumpy you tomorrow morning."

There was a silence on the phone where Elsa was trying her best not to lash out at him and compose herself, but it was proving to be harder than she thought.

"Instead of stalking me, you could be doing something useful." She paused, "And once again, it's Detective Snow for you."

"What could I be doing instead, Detective Snow?" He said emphasizing her name.

"I managed to get a confession from the dealer."

There was another moment of silence and Elsa was trying to prepare herself for the next stupid comment Frost was going to pass.

"I'll be there in five." He said before hanging up.

Elsa stood in shock at the window. The whole time during the call the two of them had kept eye contact neither of them willing to show weakness by looking away. _'Who does this guy think he is?'_ Her energy levels were replenished but she wasn't sure if it was because of the coffee or the call. She sat back down at her desk and continued her work.

Within a mere three minutes Jack stormed noisily into the office disrupting the silence she had been enjoying and she was already becoming irritated.

"As soon as I heard that there were drugs involved I knew where we needed to look." He started saying while settling down at his desk. "There is only one drug gang that I know of that gets young teens to do the deliveries, 'The Nightmares' is what they call themselves."

Elsa tried to think about any time she had heard about them but nothing came to mind.

"Their leader is known for getting away with anything that comes his way." Elsa remarked that he seemed annoyed.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Drugs, gun crimes, mugging, fist fighting. But the biggest one was a murder case a while ago of a couple. No one has ever been able to prove him guilty. "

The mood in the room had become somber an neither of them were saying anything. Jack stood up and walked over to her side of the room and started angrily shooting at the target on the wall behind his desk. Elsa sat there awkwardly not knowing what to do with herself.

"He's loaded at this stage. One of the biggest drug lords in New York, even though no one can prove it we all know it." He fired more shots before continuing his speech. "I've managed to get him on trial three times but the bastard studied law in university and represents himself every time. I swear the jury has to be rigged." Jack started raising his voice

Elsa still hadn't said a word but thankfully he had used up all his rounds and silence returned to the room. She could feel the anger radiating off of him.

"If it is him who carried out the murder we'll catch him this time." She said trying to calm him down.

"I'm sorry for getting so worked up it's just personal matters."

Once again Elsa knew better than to ask so she just waited for him to relax slightly.

"I think we should both go home and get some rest. Clearly there is a lot to look into and neither of us will be able to do anything tonight." She stood up and grabbed her things before starting to head out.

"One last thing Frost. What happened today, can't ever happen again." She said pointing between the two of them.

A look of confusion flashed across his face before his signature cheeky smirk appeared clearly having forgotten about his previous speech. "I completely agree."

Elsa was taken aback "Do you even know what I'm talking about?"

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone about our secret relationship."

 _'How high is this mans ego?'_

"Get your head out of the clouds. I was talking about our cooperation as a team. We need to communicate and work as a team if we want to solve this case quick. The less time we spend on it together the better."

She left the office was walking down the corridor towards the main entrance when she heard Jack running up behind her.

"You know if you live far away you can always come and stay at mine for the night." He winked at her his mood clearly in a much better place. "It would be much more convenient for the both of us."

Elsa stopped walking and grabbed his collar so that he was a few inches from her face.

"Listen to me loud and clear, That's not gonna happen tonight, this year or this lifetime." She loosened her grip "Goodnight Frost."

She left the precinct leaving a smiling Jack behind.

* * *

Elsa finally reached her apartment after a 15 minute drive. The first thing she noticed was that her usual parking spot had been taken by an expensive looking car. The second thing she noticed was that someone had messed around with the lock on her door and the third thing she noticed was that all the lights inside had been turned on.

She grabbed her gun and held it down beside her waist in case there was an intruder inside. Cautiously, she walked in trying to make as little noise as possible. She turned around the corner and before she knew it someone had knocked the gun out of her hand and pushed her arms behind her.

"Now, now is that a way to treat an old friend?" A chilling voice said into her ear.

It took her a moment to recognize it as it had been almost five years since she had heard his voice.

"Pitch what are you doing here?" She said breathlessly

"Do you promise not to fight me if I let you go."

She knew that if she even tried to move he would hurt her.

"I promise." She said.

He let go of her and brought her over to her own sitting room.

"I served us some drinks while I was waiting for you to come home. Since when do you work so late Elsie?"

"I was busy." She answered shortly.

Neither of them said anything and Elsa stared down at her feet feeling trapped.

"Pitch what are you doing here?"

"I miss you Elsie. It took me so long to find you after you changed your name." He laughed. "I should have guessed you would have changed from Arendelle to Snow it was fairly obvious. I remember how much you loved Winter."

Elsa was speechless. She had tried to get away from him for so long but now he had found her again.

"Now it's my turn to ask questions. Why did you leave me Elsie? I loved you."

"You knew I didn't like what you were doing. You tried to get me to sell drugs for you, you were controlling and even when I was with you I felt isolated." She answered him finally finding her voice again. "You kept me around for the money." She continued.

"Elsie, Elsie, Elsie." He shook his head. "I don't need your money anymore. All I need, is for you to come home with me where you belong."

"No." She whispered.

Before she could even blink Pitch's hand was digging its sharp nails into her arm.

"You should never have left me Elsie. Your parents would have wanted me to protect you."

"My parents" she said through the pain, "Hated you." She hit him in the groin and he let go of her laughing in pain.

"Is that the best you can do?" He taunted.

"You ruined my life after my family died." She yelled at him tears flowing down her face. "I left because you terrorized me. I left because you tried to force me into selling drugs for you. I left my foster family because you threatened to kill them."

"I did it out of love." He cautiously walked towards her.

"What do I have to do for you to leave me alone." She cried out.

"Look at me in the eyes and tell me to leave you alone." He said staring straight into what felt like her soul with his dark and menacing eyes.

She took a shaky breath and closed her eyes to try compose herself before meting his stare.

"Leave, me, alone." She said slowly trying to come across calm.

"Okay." He said confidently walking out of her apartment and turning off the lights as he left leaving her in complete darkness.

Once she heard the door shut she collapsed onto the floor holding her face in her hands and letting the tears fall freely.

 _'Conceal don't feel'_ She repeated to herself until she fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

 **an: There you go guys. The story is starting to develop slowly and I hope you're enjoying it. i don't this to be all happy and sappy like every other fanfic so I am adding some more drama. I have so many plans for this.**

 **Make sure to follow and/or favorite to be featured in the next chapter. Every review counts and I will answer any questions anyone has. E** **very chapter I will be choosing my favorite review. Thanks again.**

* * *

 **Favorite** **review:** _**Ayeshaazam1998**_

Olaf as a human... interesting. Oh but please don't make him a small villain for Jack, the guy's a great and funny character

 **Response : Don't worry Olaf is too pure to be a bad guy or do anything remotely evil in this story. To be honest I think Pitch is bad enough on his own don't you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**an: Damn the reviews guys, I can't believe it. I want to give a special thanks to Superdude117, BTS Forever Young, jawdass33 and Ultimate blazer for following the story it makes me so happy to see how much everyone cares. I have tried to respond to everyone's reviews but if I missed anyone I'm sorry.**

 **I would also like to mention that we hit 1000 views for this fan fiction which I never thought would happen so another thank you to anyone who has taken the time to read it :)**

* * *

Jack was sitting at the breakfast table finishing his coffee and waiting for Tooth to make an appearance. From the looks of things she was running late for school, again. He sighed and got up to check if she was ready to go.

"Tooth, you're going to be late" He called out.

She ran out of the bathroom grabbing her school bag as she passed. "Yeah I know I'm leaving now." She said before running out the front door.

"Wait." He said running to catch up with her. Tooth kept walking across the road and past the precinct. "What time are you coming home tonight?"

"Jack, I already told you I'm going to a Elyse's house tonight to study then I'm staying over, remember, and I'm visiting mum this weekend." She answered.

"Is Elyse the one who is gothic and has all the piercings?" he said gesturing to his face as he tried describing the girl.

Tooth rolled her eyes. "No she's the lizard." She said sarcastically.

"Sounds better." He said laughing. He stopped his sister as she was walking. "So I guess I'll see you next week on Monday then."

"Yeah." She tried to walk past Jack but he blocked her passage as he held his arms out open waiting for a hug. Tooth wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tightly. "Bye, I'll be good."

He kissed her forehead and let her pass watching her walk away. Even though she was only going to be gone for a few days he was going to miss her. It was lonely having no one to go home to and watch movies with or talk to. He turned and started walking back home to get ready for work saying hi to a few officers who were outside the precinct. The officers were so used to seeing him in his pajamas at this stage that they weren't fazed when they watched him pass. Just as he was about to walk back into his house he noticed a car pull up in front of him. As soon as the engine cut off the one person he wasn't prepared to see got out.

"Frost." She said acknowledging him with a nod of the head. "A cop running around in his pj's. Everything is normal."

"Detective Snow, what a pleasure." he said putting on his most charming smile. He quickly noticed that she was wearing a different coat than yesterday."Not bad the trench coat, looks nice."

She ignored his comment giving him a sense of dissatisfaction. "I forgot to ask about how the interview went with the parents of Morgan Brown." Elsa said.

He tried to recall any important information from the parents but from what he had gotten from their relationship, their son never told them much about his personal life. "They didn't have much to say. He was financially stable, happy, they knew of his drug usage and had tried to stop him, but their attempt was unsuccessful."

"And where did you interview them?" She asked folding her arms waiting for an answer. It was almost as if she had started the conversation to have a fight.

He waited a moment before answering knowing what was about to come. "At mine." He said weakly. He didn't know why she had asked the question because she clearly knew the answer. When she didn't respond he continued talking. "It's less stressful for the person being interviewed about someone's murder, to be in a comfortable environment. They're more likely to talk."

"You took them into your home?" She said anger clearly radiating from her.

"Yeah, I mean no, well, I didn't do anything bad." He said trying to lessen the blow.

Elsa threw her arms down. "You have to be kidding." She yelled. "You can't bring possible suspects to your house. You are breaking every single rule in the book. Tell me, did you actually do basic police training before you became a detective or did you just wake up one day and decide you could make up the rules?"

"I behaved myself correctly and didn't step over the line. I was completely appropriate." he defended himself weakly.

She walked away from him angrily yelling over her shoulder. "The end doesn't justify the means."

Jack didn't wait for long and walked through his front door shutting it behind him. _'I guess I deserved that one.'_

He continued getting ready so that he could make it on time for work. He got changed and went to brush his teeth. The last time he had checked his watch he had another five minutes till he was late, so he grabbed a jacket and ran across the road just making it in on time.

* * *

Elsa was aware of everything going on around her as she walked into her office. The smallest movement from anyone and she was ready to react. When she made it to her desk she barely had time to take off her jacket when she heard a knocking at her door. She was in a terrible mood and trying not to show the internal fear she was feeling inside was going to be harder than she thought.

She cleared her throat. "Come in."

The door slowly crept open and Olaf's head peeped into the room.

"Hey Elsa, um Captain North wants to see you in his office."

Her heart stopped. She had no idea what this was going to be about an clearly her facial expression showed how worried she was because about two seconds later Olaf quickly spoke again.

"No, no don't worry it's nothing bad I think he just wants to see how you're settling in." He tried to reassure her.

She tried to look calm and got up. "Thanks I'll be right over."

She had expected him while she was getting ready to leave but when she looked up he was still there.

"Um, is there anything else you wanted to say?"

He scratched the back of his neck and she could see him blushing. "yeah, actually. I'm having a get together at mine tonight with a few colleagues and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

She stood there in shock clearly not expecting what he had said. "I'll think about it." She answered trying not to commit fully to making plans. She wasn't used to people inviting her to things once they got to know her. They normally stopped talking to her after a while, so this was a big deal. But after what happened last night she didn't know if she would be able to go back into her home and feel safe.

"I think it could be good to get to talk to other people." he continued.

There was an awkward silence that Elsa didn't try to fill.

"Not that you aren't talking to other people." Olaf said thinking he had offended her. "You're great at talking." If he was blushing earlier his whole face was bright read now from embarrassment.

"Thanks for the invite I'll have to double check if I'm free but it sounds fun." She said trying to save the little self esteem he had left.

She waited for him to leave so that she could get out of her office and meet Captain North but Olaf still wasn't budging.

"Sorry." She said nudging her way past.

"Oh no, I'm sorry I was blocking your way. I wasn't thinking."

She smiled at him weakly and walked towards where she was supposed to have been two minutes ago and knocked on the door three times.

"Come in." She heard the captain call from inside the room.

She took a deep breath and tried to push the nervousness away. Even though Olaf had said that the point of this meeting was to make sure all was going well she couldn't help but feel as though she should prepare herself for the worst. She pushed the door open and saw Nick sitting behind his desk indicating to the chair across from him. "Sit down."

She sat down in front of him and waited to hear what he had to say.

"How was your first day." He said smiling at her with a twinkle in his eye.

She exhaled and relaxed a small bit. _'I'm not in trouble.'_

"It was fine, definitely different to what I'm used to." She answered trying not to show any weaknesses.

He chuckled. "I heard from a few officers stationed outside this morning that you and Jack had an argument. Is everything alright?"

She took a moment to answer him feeling slightly exposed. "It's nothing, Frost was just interviewing some people in inappropriate locations."

"Ah yes, his way of working has shown to be work very well in helping to make people open up." He told her.

Elsa couldn't help but feel annoyed that Jack was getting away with this. _'Does nobody follow rules around here?'_ She thought in disbelief.

She tried not to let her anger show and sarcastically answered "I don't doubt him for a second."

"I can understand that your irritation but I know him well. He will push every boundary, rule and limit possible but one thing is for sure he will never break the law. He means well you just have to let him do his thing."

This time Elsa couldn't contain what she was feeling. "If any superiors hear about this the won't care if he means well or not it'll go right over their heads. Rules are rules. He'll be gone within an hour of them hearing about it."

The atmosphere in the office had changed to hostile and Elsa was on the offensive. Neither of the people in the office spoke but Elsa could tell from the look on his face what was about to come up next. She had seen that look many times.

"I know why you're here Elsa." He started. "If your parents..."

She cut across him. "If my parents were still hadn't died I would still be a detective, simple as."

There was silence as she kept eye contact with him. Neither willing to look away. The expression on his face never changed and he looked as though he was pleading with his eyes for her to understand him.

"For your sake Elsa, you should let go of the past and move on. Talk to someone. I knew him well your dad. It's what he would have wanted for you."

She never answered and turned her head to look away from him.

"I've been talking to some of your colleagues. They say you've been amazing. One of the most efficient people we have seen yet." He paused and waited for her reaction. "Don't let your success drag you down. Your health is important."

Once again she didn't react.

"You can go back to your work, I'm sure you will be busy."

She got up and tried to make it look like she didn't want to sprint of the office by taking slow calculated steps and closed the door behind her. As soon as she heard the sound of it closing she speed walked all the way back to the office she shared with her partner. She shut the door and collapsed onto her chair putting her head in her hands. _'Conceal don't feel.'_

"Hey, is everything okay?" Her head shot up at the sound of Jack's voice who was sitting across from her. She ran her hand through her hair and composed herself again.

"Yeah I'm fine." She tried to act as normal as possible by fixing her posture and putting on her mask of indifference.

Jack clearly looked concerned. "If it's about this morning I'm sorry." He said quickly.

She almost laughed out loud. "You're the least of my problems. Not everything is about you."

* * *

 **an: I would like to apologies about the delay, even though I'm only 6 chapters in I had a brief moment of writers block for this chapter in particular.**

 **Make sure to follow to be featured in the next chapter. Please don't forget to review. I will be answering any questions that you might have and every chapter I will be choosing my favorite review. Thanks again.**

 **Favorite review : _Superdude117_**

So Pitch is selling drugs. Let me guess the drug's gonna be called...Fear or maybe...Black Sand?

 **Response:** **Really smart idea! I actually can't believe that with all my brainstorming I didn't even think about it. I will definitely be including this in future chapters. I love involving you guys in my stories.**

 _MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE_


	7. Chapter 7

**an: Thanks to** **ashcloak207** **and** **Lopatz2003** **for following and reviewing, feel free to leave reviews if you have any constructive criticism! I am so grateful for all of my followers for showing their appreciation, it's a dream come true.**

 **Hope everyone has a great 2019!**

* * *

She stayed working at her desk silently and efficiently hoping the day would without any catastrophes and that her dignity would stay intact. Every now and the she would get distracted by her thoughts. Her new job was not supposed to be this stressful, even though she was working with murders. Across from her Jack was working away on his computer finally filling out some paperwork meaning that Elsa wouldn't have to be doing it all by herself. All she needed right now was a break and luckily enough for her lunch was in five minutes.

"The longer you look at the clock the slower time passes." She heard Jack saying from across the room.

She turned to face him, "I know that."

He shrugged his shoulders went back to work.

For the next minute she tried not to look at the clock but she couldn't help it, she was starving. Without a warning her stomach grumbled. She tried to pass it off as something else but she knew her partner had heard it.

"Don't say anything." She said.

"I was going to ask if you wanted some food I brought spare."

She waited to respond but in those few seconds her stomach made more noise.

"I'll take that as your answer." He said before leaning down to take a lunchbox from his mini-fridge and getting up to give it to her.

Elsa couldn't help but go red. She was mortified.

"Thanks." She said taking the food and opening the container. He had brought her a whole lasagna. "Do you not want some for yourself?" She asked.

"Don't worry I have more than I will ever need." he answered. He didn't move for a second and looked as if he was about to say something when the phone on his desk interrupted the silence. He ran over to pick it up.

Elsa was confused and had no idea what had just happened. She turned back to er files and kept reading through them to double check for mistakes. The Morgan Brown Case was far from finished and she planned to get it out of the way as soon as possible. The fact that she was in that furniture shop days before it became a crime scene irked her. She took a bite of the food and was very surprised at the quality of the meal. This was the second day in a row that he had brought food for her and she felt as though she owed him something. Maybe she would buy him a bottle of nice wine and bring it in on Friday.

Her attention was brought back to Jack as son as he hung up the phone call.

"Snow Queen I know the food is great but you're going to eat it on the go. There's been a murder about fifteen minutes from here by car and they want us to investigate. Get your things together I'll meet you outside in five minutes in my car, and before you say anything you're coming with me whether you want to or not."

He took his jacket and was out of the office within seconds slamming the unintentionally behind him. Elsa finished her mouthful and sprung into action taking her trench coat and a camera just in case they arrived before the rest of the team.

By the time she had walked outside Jack was ready with the engine on waiting for her to get. She ran over and opened the door sitting down in the passenger seat.

"Took you long enough." Jack said joking.

"Ha ha." She said sarcastically.

"Need help with your belt?"

"Shove off Frost." She replied smirking and swatting his hand away.

Most of the journey passed in the way it normally did, either in silence or by making small talk. It was rather pleasant for once, however half way to the destination Elsa couldn't help but feel as though she was on her way home. They were almost going in the exact destination.

"What's the address of the scene?" She asked trying not to look as if she was interrogating him.

Jack shrugged, "Can't remember Eddie sent it to me over text. I think it was at the Sandy Caves apartment complex."

Her heart stopped. "Do you mean Sandy Cove?" She said weakly.

"Oh yeah. That's the one." He laughed. "Why is something wrong you look paler than usual?"

She wasn't sure if should tell him but right now she like she needed to tell someone in the precinct and Jack was the only other person around.

"I live there." She said, trying not to think of all the terrible reasons there was a murder in her apartment building and whether or not it was a direct consequence of her kicking Pitch out of her apartment the night before. For some reason she wouldn't be surprised if it was.

"What number are you?" Jack asked trying not to panic her.

"One-hundred and two."

When Jack didn't answer Elsa knew it was bad. She turned her head slowly to see the expression on his face only for her worst fears to be become reality.

"It's my apartment isn't it?" She asked watching his facial features move in response.

She saw Jack taking a deep breath before answering. "No, it's your neighbors."

For a brief moment she almost felt better before another moment of panic ensued. Her neighbor was possibly lying dead and it might have been her fault. Even though she had only met her neighbor a few days ago she felt upset hearing the news.

"Did you know her?" He asked.

"No, I met her outside her front door once she seemed friendly enough." She answered absentmindedly.

* * *

As soon as they arrived she quickly got out of the car and ran towards the elevator leaving Jack to park the car. She knew the way their like the back of her hand and it took barely one minute before she was knocking at the door waiting for access to the crime scene. She was greeted by Edmund who brought her in leaving the door open for the rest of the officers and forensics.

"You made it here quick." Edmund remarked.

"I like to arrive before everyone else." She lied. "What do you know so far?"

"The victim's name is Sandra Travers but before I continue I would like to introduce you to our newest trainee Lucy Atkinson who just started today. I'm going to let her do the breakdown first and if she leaves anything out I'll add it in at after." A confident looking woman walked forward with a notebook and pen in hand. She looked to be in her early to mid twenties.

"Detective Snow" Elsa said extending her hand to introduce herself.

"You can call me Lucy, I've heard so much about you." Lucy answered shaking her hand.

"Alright Lucy walk and talk Detective Snow till hasn't seen the scene yet." Edmund said.

Edmund started walking towards the room where the body was found and the trainee started talking.

"As Ed said earlier the victim's name is Sandra Travers, Lived alone and moved around from job to job. Apparently she left her door open and there was no sign of forced entry, however Sandra seems to have put up a fight before being shot once in the chest and once in the skull. The body was discovered by a neighbor from the floor below who was friends with Sandra and was looking for some butter to make a cake."

"Thanks for that." Elsa said however something from that statement didn't sit well with her but she couldn't place what it was.

Edmund stopped outside the door that would lead to the kitchen in Elsa's apartment so she assumed that it would be the same here. "I'm going to warn you it's not pretty." He said before opening the door.

Immediately Elsa saw the red stains that spattered from the gunshots all over the furniture. In the middle of the floor was the body of Sandra with a cloth with a clowns face covering her head. All around the room chairs had been knocked over and there were obvious signs of struggles. Underneath the dinner table there was a child's schoolbag.

 _'That's it I remember seeing her with a child.'_ She thought to herself.

"Edmund!" She called back. "I think there's a child still in the house tell everyone to stop collecting evidence."

By the time everyone had stopped Jack had arrived and was talking to the new trainee Lucy clearly turning his charm on and making her laugh.

"Frost let's go." She said taking him by the arm. She brought him quietly into the first bedroom to see if they saw the child anywhere. The two of them were alone and he seemed to have become quite worried about finding the child.

"I can't imagine seeing your own parents dying." He said thinking out loud.

"I can." She said trying not to think about the accident. The quiet in the room became unbearable and she looked up to see Jack giving her a calculating look. She was almost surprised at herself for saying that out loud and tried to ignore it when suddenly the two of them heard a noise in the wardrobe. Jack immediately went to take his gun but Elsa knew better and signaled to him to put it down. She walked over to the wardrobe and slowly opened the door revealing a young boy holding a gun in his shaky hands.

"Don't move." She said to Jack keeping direct eye contact with the young boy.

All of her movements were slow and controlled to make sure she didn't frighten him. She saw Jack slowly move towards him and was instantly on guard in case anything turned South.

"Look." Jack said indicating to his own concealed gun. "Do you know why I have a gun?" She paused, "Because I'm with the police."

Elsa knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Give me your firearm." He continued calmly extending his arm waiting for him to hand it over.

The young boy shook his head and stepped further into the wardrobe. _'Jack you dumbass.'_ Elsa knew that if anything was going to be done she would have to do it herself. She almost felt as if she was the child when she was younger and tried to think about what they should have told her. She put her hands up in the air and slowly put herself in front of the child's gun kneeling down so that she wouldn't be as intimidating.

"Okay" She whispered to herself. She looked into the child's eyes and started talking calmly. "Why do you want to keep the gun?"

She paused not expecting an answer.

"If I had to guess it's because you're scared, terrified even. Is that it?"

The child aimed the gun directly at her but she never broke eye contact. They started shaking their head.

"Look at me. Do I look mean?" The child nodded. Elsa knew this was good because it meant that he was at least communicating with them.

"Well you're right. I'm even more mean than I look." She started, "Everyone is scared of me. I am telling you that from now on, you are under my protection. I promise I won't hurt you" They slowly put the gun down and she could see tears in their eyes. The kid looked no older than eleven.

"You won't need your gun anymore, I'll look after you for now." They slowly gave the gun to Elsa who gave it over to an impresses looking Jack. Before she had the time to say anything the child jumped forward and clung onto her looking for some comfort.

"What's your name?" She asked him.

"Theo Beatty."

"Okay Theo lets bring you to my office so we can talk about what happened." She smiled taking his hand and leading him out the door avoiding the kitchen.

* * *

 **an: That's it folks! Another chapter in the bag. Sorry for the delay once again.**

* * *

 **Favorite Review: _Guest_**

(To Elsa): Stay strong no matter what.

 **Response: I think this message should go out not only to Elsa but to everyone who is going through anything in their lives. Even though this one is short it packs a punch. :)**

* * *

 _-NEVER JUDGE A BOOK (OR PERSON ;) ) BY THEIR COVER-_

Make sure to follow to be featured in the next chapter. Please don't forget to review. I will be answering any questions that you might have and every chapter I will be choosing my favorite review.


	8. Chapter 8

**an: I am going to try get this chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks to** **MacaFrappe, Liamaga, Lurker45 and hellchan93** **for following and supporting the story I hope you stick around :)**

 **PS an: So, I thought I uploaded this days ago but I clearly forgot.**

* * *

Jack watched Elsa leave with the young boy and as if he had just made a fool out of himself. He had followed the protocol to the smallest detail but it should have been clear to him in that instance that he was going about it wrong. He was normally good with kids, but it seemed that even he was taken by surprise at the situation.

He looked around the room making sure there was nothing left behind that could have been crucial to the investigation but saw nothing of importance and went back to the kitchen to join the others. Most of the crew had arrived by now so the room was starting to feel cramped.

"Olaf." He called out, "What's the story with the victim?"

The small man stood up from the body and made his way towards him only for a third voice to interject.

"A gun shot wound in the thorax and the frontal lobe through the skull, judging from the size I'd say small handgun at point blank range. Obvious signs of aggression on the arms face and neck possible strangling but we would need a full autopsy to know more about that. No signs of sexual assault."

Jack turned to see Lucy standing there leaning against the wall her long black hair blowing from the draft at the front door.

"Not bad for a trainee." He said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Olaf added.

"I've had more experience than you'd think Jack." She flirted back winking at him.

He wasn't sure how to react. Sure, she was beautiful and confident but she wasn't his type. He couldn't place it but she reminded him of someone else and that put him off slightly.

"Anything else you found out?" He asked trying to keep it professional.

"I'd say it was a robbery gone wrong." She said keeping her eyes on him.

He looked around the room almost agreeing with her until he noticed that the victims phone and purse were laying on the table. The motive was clearly not robbery and if it was they were pretty bad at what they did.

"I disagree." He paused. "If the person came in here to rob the apartment they wouldn't have been careless enough to leave behind a phone and a purse. Also the victim clearly wasn't expecting anyone to be on this floor of the apartment seen as the door was apparently unlocked which is how the killer gained access."

He looked at the body and saw the clown cloth that had been put over her face. He put on a pair of gloves and removed it putting it in a sealed plastic bag. "Take this and get it tested for fingerprints."

"Hey Jack." Ed said, "What happened with the kid."

"Oh, Snow Queen took him back to the office to chat to him. Did you know he had a gun?"

"Where would a kid that young manage to find a gun?" He exclaimed, "Also I don't think calling your colleague Snow Queen is a good way to become friends."

"Pfff, I called her Snow Queen on the way here and she didn't even realize." Jack laughed.

"Whatever you say mate, it's your call."

* * *

Elsa was sitting in her office with Theo in front of her. She was actually quite nervous now and wasn't sure how to react to the young boy sitting across from her.

"So Theo do you want to tell me what happened?" She asked trying to look as happy as possible.

There was a long pause where he didn't say a word or move. "My mom dropped me off at Sandra's house this morning."

Elsa almost felt relieved. Sandra wasn't his mom. This young boy would be able to run into the arms of his mother, who would help him heal from this experience instead of having him stranded alone forced to deal with the pain and loss of a parent that no child should ever have to go through.

"Sandra is your minder then?" She said, making sure.

"Yep." He said tears flowing down his face. She pushed a box of tissues towards him just in case he wanted to blow his nose or wipe away the tears. He quickly took one and sat back into his chair curling up to hide himself.

"Did you see what happened?"

Theo shook his head to say no but didn't say anything.

"Okay." She reassured him, "Did you hear anything?"

He was silent again. "I heard Sandra shouting at someone to get out." He paused, "And then I heard two big bangs."

"Like a gunshot?" She asked.

He nodded.

She waited a moment for him to calm down before asking more question making sure to be patient. "Did you hear the voice of the person Sandra was fighting with."

He shook his head, "I was scared so I hid, and waited." The said slowly. "And when I came out Sandra was on the floor and she wasn't moving. So I put my teddy on her head."

"Your teddy? Is it a clown?" He nodded to say yes.

"It helps me when I'm scared." She smiled at him encouraging him to keep talking. "I heard more noise so I took the gun on the table and went back to hide."

This statement from the kid clearly showed that the gun was either Sandra's or that it belonged to the murderer.

"You did great." She told him. "I'm going to call your mom and she'll come and collect you okay?"

She left the room so that she could make the call without Theo hearing her. Everything about this case brought her back to those dreaded days. Her heart went out to the young boy. He was being so brave considering he was two years younger than her when it happened. The call to the mother was over with a minute as she was on her way to the precinct from her day job. On her way back to her office she picked up two hot chocolates for her and Theo while he was waiting for his mom to arrive.

She walked back into her office and saw Theo curled up on the chair crying silently. She sped over to her desk quickly putting the hot drinks down.

"Hey." She said quietly bending down so that she was on the same level as him. "You know when I was slightly older than you I lost some people that meant a lot to me too."

The small sobs that could be heard almost broke her heart.

"My mom and dad were in a car crash and I thought it was all my fault." She paused. "The whole time I thought it was my fault and nobody could tell me otherwise because I didn't talk to anyone."

She could see him peak in her direction as if he was trying to see if she was telling the truth or if she was just saying it to comfort him.

"I know what you're going through and I want you to promise me that no matter what happens, you're going to talk about what happened to you. It doesn't have to be your mom or your best friend, just make sure it's somebody you trust. Can you promise me that?" She asked.

He nodded slowly and sat up. "I promise." He whispered.

Elsa had to hold herself back from saying more because she was afraid of scaring him. A small smile appeared on her face when she saw him eye the cups on the table.

"Is that hot chocolate?" Theo said.

"How did you know?" She asked handing the cup to him.

"I could smell it." He took the cup in both hands and took a sip. "Mmmm it's so good."

* * *

Jack arrived back at the precinct almost two hours later not having found much more evidence. He felt like the two cases over the past two days had to be liked and they needed to find something on common between the two of them. But he couldn't figure out what it was. The whole day he had been trying to look for common ground between the two victims or even if they knew each other but after looking through message and call history on both of their phones he found it to inconclusive. It had been way too long since Jack had ever been so stumped on a case.

He walked into the office him and Elsa shared and saw her sitting at her desk staring out of the window.

"I'm back." He announced getting her attention. "Did Theo have anything new to say."

"He never saw her getting shot but he did place the clown face cloth on her head. He was trying to help."

He chuckled thinking about the amount of time that would go into analyzing a small children's teddy.

"Is he okay?" Jack asked on a more serious note.

"I think so. His mom came by to pick him up about an hour and a half ago but things like that mold a kid's childhood." She answered fidgeting with her pen.

He noticed that she seemed more on edge that usual, almost jumpy. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him and he could tell that she was upset. "I hardly woke up this morning thinking I would be investigating the murder of one of my neighbors if that's what you're asking."

He waited a moment before talking again changing subjects as she clearly didn't want to dwell on it. "I stayed behind and looked for some more information about the events that occurred in the house but all that I could conclude was that the person who committed the crime did so with the intent of killing and nothing else."

He could see her processing the information. "I think the gun that Theo had was either Sandra's or the murderer's, we should get fingerprinting done to see if we can find anything." She told him

"I'll talk to Olaf now." He turned around but as soon as he did, he crashed into another person walking into their office.

"Oh, sorry Jack."

He looked down and saw that the person he had bumped into was Lucy, the new trainee from earlier.

"Don't worry about it I should have looked where I was going."

He looked at her waiting for her to say what she had come to say in the first place and saw her eyeing Elsa up and down with an odd look.

Elsa's voice interjected. "We haven't met. I'm Detective Snow." She stood up from her desk and went to shake Lucy's hand who had finally stopped staring at her as if she was in a trance.

"Hi, I'm Lucy. I've heard so much about you." She had a huge grin on her face and looked as if she was the happiest person in the world. When Lucy let go of Elsa's hand Jack could see that his partners hands were red from how hard Lucy had been shaking them. Clearly someone was over exited.

"Was there something you needed to tell us Lucy?" He said trying to take his attention away from Elsa.

"Oh yes, There was a note found in the victim's shirt pocket."

"Another one." He turned to Elsa shocked.

"What did it say?" He heard his partner ask.

"From him."

Jack walked over to lean on his desk bringing a hand up to rub his face trying to put two and two together. This meant that the two murders were definitely linked and that there was a serial killer on the loose. During the time he was concentrating, he missed Lucy leaving the office and Elsa returning to her desk violently flipping through the case file of Morgan Brown, before a look of confusion crossed her face.

"Hey Frost." He heard Elsa calling. "Do you think this person is saying 'Stay away from him' meaning that they want someone to stay away from a certain man, or 'Stay away, from him' meaning that the note is from a specific person.

"I don't know but we better figure something out soon because I'm planning on going to Olaf's tonight, not working."

* * *

 **an: I'm not going to do my favorite review this time because I want to answer some questions that you guys have left in the reviews.**

* * *

 **From: AU Over Canon**  
 **Question:** Anna grows up to be Elsa's long lost younger sister, am I right?  
 **Answer:** I have more or less figured out how Anna is going to be involved in the plot however I'm not sure how long I'm going to wait before I start involving our favorite fireball ;)

 **From: ayeshazaam1998  
Question: **Is Lucy Atkinson ur own original character?  
 **Answer:** Yes but there is so much more to her than you would think... (I'm trying to answer without giving much away :/ )

 **From: ayeshazaam1998  
Question: **Yay! Pitch has finally made an appearance! But does Elsa know that she's basically chasing down the same guy that she's trying to run away from? The cute romance between Jack and Elsa is still adorable. Keep it up! :D It would be interesting if we could read more on how the death of Elsa's family (even her foster family) changed the way she is today. What I mean is that, did she start reacting to things differently? Were there any nightmares? Did she try methods to improve her health when she was with her foster parent?Honestly, even a flashback on how Elsa's life was while she was with Pitch also sounds thank you so much for liking my last review! XD  
 **Answer:** Wow so many questions. You will get to find out so much more abut Elsa's past in the next few chapters and how she reacted to all that has happened to her. The more Jack and Elsa get to know each other the more you guys get to find out. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far :D

* * *

 **Side note:** thanks to the guest who recently asked me to update because I wouldn't have realized that I hadn't posted this chapter.

 **Make sure to follow to be featured in the next chapter. Please don't forget to review. I will be answering any questions that you might have and every chapter I will be choosing my favorite review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**an: I have NO excuses as to why I haven't updated recently, sorry if I've let anyone down. :( I'm going to try my best to not do it again. I have also been absolutely swamped by people leaving reviews thanks to everyone who said anything. Special thanks to** **DeathBerryHime** **,** **Trinh Thu Trang** **,** **MacaFrappe** **and** **Orkidea16** **for following and adding this story to you favorites I don't think you guys understand how nice it is to see people interested in it.**

* * *

The two of them sat across from each other working starting to put the evidence together to start a new file. Everything seemed to be moving too quickly for Elsa's mind to catch up. She had dealt with hard cases more times than she could count on one hand but this one hit close to home for her. It just felt like she constantly had to be on edge. The realization that the two cases were connected was clear as day but even with that knowledge it barely felt like the case was progressing at all. Neither Jack nor Elsa had left the office during their allocated lunch break as the two of them were too busy trying to come up with leads. She could see her partner become more and more frustrated as he violently flipped backwards and forwards through the sheets of paper.

She brought her head back down to her laptop trying to ignore the sound of the clock ticking in the background but she couldn't seem to find her concentration. So far they linked the two cases based on the two injuries the bodies had sustained but other than that there was nothing tying them together. The pressure of trying to solve this was beginning to dawn on her realizing that this could take longer than expected.

"We need to go on a walk." Jack exclaimed energetically getting up from his chair. "Coming?"

She almost considered staying where she was but after having stayed in their office almost all day she needed to get out and stretch her legs. "Yes." She replied.

Jack opened the door and waited for her to pass through before catching up to her as she started walking towards the coffee machine inside the precinct.

"Where are you going?" She heard him ask.

"You said we were going to get coffee." She turned to face him.

"I meant going across the road to get some real coffee not the dirt that comes from here. My treat."

 _'I suppose I do need a break.'_ She told herself before following him in silence.

He brought her to a small outdoor French cafe in the middle of a small green area. It was early Spring and she almost regretted not bringing a jacket but the cool breeze was refreshing. There were customers waiting for drinks, children playing and in the background there ware sirens going off. It was a relaxed environment and probably one of the only places that where someone could truly get a break from the city life. Jack had gone up to order while she sat down and waited. He came back with two coffees.

"You know this is the first time we are going out together. Properly I mean." He said whilst handing her coffee to her. "You learn a lot about people when you do things together."

She looked away him not saying anything assuming this was going to lead to some form of flirtatious conversation. She took a sip from the coffee and waited for him to fill the silence.

"You for example." He said.

This caught her attention. She put her coffee down on the table and leaned back on her chair. "What do you mean 'you'?"

"You, are..." His sentence has cut short when a young man took a seat from another table and put it at their table.

"Sorry but we're full." Jack said trying to get them to leave.

"Yes." said the man, "But you are going to listen to me." He sat down.

Elsa recognized him immediately. It was Arthur Harrisson, the person who had been suspected to be involved in Morgan Brown's murder. Clearly he had just been let out of his holding cell because he was still wearing the same clothes he had worn the day before except now they were crinkled from having to stay the night in the cell. He looked ready to fight. "Don't worry Frost I know him." She said.

"I've been talking to some people. You can't do anything with me because you don't have anything against me" Arthur started.

As soon as he was done talking Elsa took over. "You are placed on watch because you are being suspected of a murder."

She could see Jack raising an eyebrow trying to intimidate him.

"I came to tell you that I'm innocent and that you know nothing. You never know everyone, even your own family." He looked straight at her with a piercing glare and a smirk on his face. "Isn't that right Detective Snow?"

At this statement Elsa had to try hard to not show any emotions as she saw Jack's head turn to face her with a calculating look on his face.

Arthur continued, "You really thought you could look into me without me looking into you love?" She stayed calm as continued to look unfazed. "I know everything about you." he paused taking out a cigarette and lighting it looking like he was having the time of his life. "Your parents who died and your sister who followed straight after." He laughed. "And you, who went missing in action for how long was it? Was that traumatizing enough for you? Your past is the only explanation as to why you're here now."

Elsa could feel all her muscles tensing up. _'How could he possibly know all this, I've changed my name'_ She asked herself.

"Drop the case if you know what and who I'm talking about." He leaned back in his chair and finally looked over towards her partner. The look of confusion was clear on his face. "Oh, he didn't know!" Arthur exclaimed smirking.

 _'Conceal don't feel.'_ She told herself. She knew exactly how he knew all this. There was only one person who knew about her past. Pitch. She plucked up any amount of courage she had and found her voice.#

"No." She started, "You can't always get what you want. You got caught selling drugs so whether or not you actually killed him you are still going to jail and for that, we have proof." She slowly managed to speak more. "There's a saying, 'Second place is the loser's first place'"

"I'm young" his tone suddenly changed from cocky to sad as if he had finally realized his fate. He flicked cigarette butt away. "I do dumb shit all the time, I never meant for him to die"

"Thanks" She said standing up "We may have just found a motive for your friends murder." She left and walked back towards the precinct leaving the two men behind. Right now she just wanted to go home, but going home was also the last thing she wanted to do because she had no clue if any unwanted guests would be there.

* * *

Jack stayed and looked at the man sitting across from him. _'What the fuck just happened?'._ So many things were going through his mind, _'Was everything he just said true? Who is this person?'_ Never in a million years had he ever even thought that something like that had happened to Elsa. The man in question was suddenly smiling again and leaning in towards him.

"With people like you I should be able to..." Arthur paused and held up his hand making the money gesture. "Come to an agreement."

After all that had happened Jack was only sure of one thing. He hated this guy. He leaned in putting his arms on the table and smirked trying to lead the man into a false sense of security. "People like me. You mean a cop?"

"It's up to you." Arthur responded.

Still keeping his smile on his face, "That wouldn't be an attempted corruption would it be?" He laughed when he saw the smile fall from Arthur's face. He just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. He turned to the barista who knew him well as he was a regular. "Gino, The coffee's on him."

Jack got up from his chair and smiled again "Have a nice day Mr. Arthur." He said before leaving and going back to the precinct.

When he made it back to their office he saw Elsa sitting rigid at her desk staring blankly at the computer screen. She looked completely shaken and he didn't blame her. If anything like that had happened to him and someone had used it against him he wouldn't have had the self-control to not start a fist fight with them. Maybe she was stronger than anyone knew.

As he looked at her he had no idea what to say. He tried to think of the most appropriate thing. "Are you okay?"

She stayed watching the screen and didn't answer.

He moved over to his desk and sat on it facing her with his arms crossed. She stood up and started talking "Sandra's family are her for an interview and I think we've left them waiting long enough no?" He started to open his mouth to say that she should go home but she cut across him. "Listen I don't want to talk okay."

"Okay" he answered.

She started walking out the door and turned to talk over her shoulder to him"Arthur isn't worth anything to me. That asshole would do anything to make sure he doesn't get in trouble."

As soon as she walked out Jack followed her to meet the parents.

* * *

 _ **Two hours later**_

The two of them walked out of the interview room and back to the office in complete silence. Once they were seated he started talking. "Nothing about that interview rang any alarm bells. Sandra was clearly loved and by everyone and had no issues making any friends. I can't possibly wonder why anyone would want to kill her. Did anything seem odd to you?"

"Sorry could you repeat that?" She asked clearly not paying attention.

"Doesn't matter." He mumbled.

"Hey Frost." She called. "I know I should have asked this earlier but what was the name of the drug gang you've been having trouble with?"

The question was a bit out of the blue and he was a bit surprised that she was asking. "The nightmares, Why?"

She seemed looked as if something was starting to click. "Who's the leader?"

"Pitch is the leader but he never does the dirty work." When he said this he could see her visibly tense up and she looked as if someone ad knocked the air out of her lungs.

"I think we have a new lead." She said quietly and getting up going towards the whiteboard on the wall to start making a mind map using all the evidence they had so far.

"What to you mean?"

"I think Pitch and Arthur are..."

Her sentence was cut short when someone knocked at the door. "Come in, come in!" Jack called out.

Lucy's head popped around the door seeing who was in the room. "Oh hi, I was just looking for you and Elsa for a quick rundown on the Sandra Travers case. Me and the boys were wondering."

"We're coming up with leads at the moment." Jack answered, "but we don't know anything for sure."

She walked around and sat on Elsa's desk pushing the paper aside. "How's the boy I heard you managed him really well." She said talking to Jack.

Elsa turned away from the conversation feeling as if Lucy only came here to talk to Jack. She had talked to the woman a few times making small talk and felt like they could be good friends except from the fact that they both seemed like huge gossipers. It still felt a bit annoying that people were giving Jack the credit instead of her.

"Oh I didn't do anything, it was all Elsa." Jack said nodding his head in her direction.

"Damn Elsa." Lucy said. "You are showing everyone down. You go girl!" She walked over excitedly to take a look at what she was doing. Elsa couldn't help but feel as if her personal space was being invaded, she understood it though, Lucy was a trainee and this was the first hands on experience she was getting.

"Sorry." Elsa said taking a step away from her a bit overwhelmed. "I think I'm going to head home. Feel free to keep Jack company I'm sure he'll love the extra helping hand."

She picked up her things and made her way out of the office only to hear footsteps chasing after her. "Elsa." Jack called.

"It's Detective Snow." She answered back annoyed.

"Detective Snow, are you coming out tonight?" He asked.

She had completely forgotten about it at this stage but right now it sounded like an excuse to stay away from home. "Yes."

"I'll see you then." He smiled and walked away.

* * *

 **an: That's it for today hope everyone enjoys. PLEASE leave some constructive criticism in your reviews I always find it really helpful and it can only do good to the story.**

* * *

 **Favorite** **Review :** **_LiaMaga_**

Of course I'm staying around, I love this story like a lot! All the characters maintained their original personalities (I say that because there are so many fics with Elsa or Jack Out of Character which leaves ne very uncomfortable reading and I usually stop in the first or second chapter, because it really annoys me), the plot is captivating and I love the fact that Pitch and Elsa already have a relationship (I may lowkey ship Pitchelsa, so any interaction between then makes me happy hahahah). One thing that is really bugging my mind is how Elsa didn't found out that: 1- Pitch is the one killing the people; 2- The message is for her; 3- Pitch is the super criminal Jack told her about. Come on girl, you are so smart. FIGURE THAT OUT SO I CAN'T STOP HAVING A HEART ATTACK WHILE I'M READING BECAUSE I'M REALLY ANXIOUS TO YOU TO FIND OUT. Okay, perhaps I'm really really anxious to Elsa to find out, so I'm kinda freaking out. So if you can post the next chapter I'll be reaaaaaaaally glad!  
Bye Bye  
See you next chapter!

 **Response: Thanks for reviewing it means the world to me. One thing is for sure, some of the points you bring up are very good however wrong or right they may be. No spoilers! I love the enthusiasm and I'm sorry for letting you guys down by not updating sooner. Hope you guys can forgive me...**

* * *

 _ **Make sure to follow to be featured in the next chapter. Please don't forget to review. I will be answering any questions that you might have and every chapter I will be choosing my favorite review.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**an: WOW, we made it to chapter ten and people are still reading this everyday. Special hello to** **iwouldratherbesleeping , ArtisticNarwhal66, WintermoonQueen, 44lilycat, Yed01, mihlacerd, Nozomumaheswaragmailcom and LoveLuly ****for following and favoriting, thanks for the support.**

 **I would like to remind everyone that _constructive criticism is very helpful_ and that it is greatly appreciated in helping to improve this story.**

* * *

Elsa sat in her ice cold car thinking about whether or not she should go to Olaf's get together later. She still hadn't left the precinct's parking lot fearing that Pitch would be waiting for her at her apartment. Nothing was going the way she had planned. She had moved to New York so that she could further improve her career without any obstacles, not to end up in the same position she was in when she was younger.

 _'Breath'_ She told herself.

She waited another few seconds before turning on the car's engine and pulling out of the parking lot. The drive home was a quiet one and the only noise that she could hear was the sound of the wheels turning against the road.

She arrived at the apartment within 15 minutes and started making her way up to the 5th floor where she lived. As soon as she got out of the elevator she couldn't help but notice the police tape barricading her neighbor's door. She walked over to it and stepped under the tape taking cautious steps into the main room where the victim had been emotions quickly surged and felt overwhelmed with a feeling of sadness. It wasn't often that case affected her so badly and the thought that Pitch might be responsible made her sick.

Although the entire place had been meticulously been searched for evidence the last people who had left the scene hadn't tidied up behind them leaving coffee cups and lunch leftovers littering the kitchen. Elsa walked around silently picking everything up and and putting it in the trash.

 _'Does nobody have any respect for anyone here? This woman has lost everything, and no one has the decency to clean up after themselves?'_

Her hands started shaking but she could't tell if it was out of anger or her being on the verge of tears. The longer she stayed there, the worse she felt so she quickly walked through all the rooms to double check that everything was the bare minimum of what she considered to be clean. She tied a knot in the bag and promptly left the apartment to throw it out. Once she reached her door she stared at it for a few minutes wondering if there was someone already waiting for her inside. Slowly and quietly she inserted the key and turned the door knob trying to make as little noise as possible.

She turned on the lights.

No one was there.

* * *

Jack didn't know what had come over him when he had asked Elsa if she was planning on going to Olaf's get together. It was an act of impulse that he hadn't been expecting, and clearly she hadn't expected either. He didn't wait around after she had left to think about what had just happened and he walked quickly back to his office where Lucy was waiting for him.

"What was that all about?" Lucy asked him.

"What was what about?" He answered trying to change the subject.

"Do you always answer questions with more questions?" She said smiling at him.

"Are you not being a little hypocritical?" He retorted sitting on his desk facing her.

She laughed and put a hand on his shoulder and leaning up against him. He felt uncomfortable being so close to her. She seemed like a nice persona and all but he had the feeling that the way she was acting was more of a flirting technique than a friendly thing. He stood up and put some distance between them.

"What has everyone been saying about the case?" He asked trying to be professional.

"Oh you know, this and that most of it is assumptions without any evidence to back it up." She paused. "You think Pitch is responsible for the murders?"

His eyebrows creased and he started opening his mouth to respond to her but she quickly interrupted his thought process.

"I saw his name on the board when Detective Snow was writing on the board. Do you really think he's back?" She seemed slightly annoyed.

"I think it's a possibility. He's done it before so what's to say he won't do it again."

"Well either way." She started smiling "I'm sure he won't get away with it this time if both you and Elsa are working on it."

Jack noticed that Lucy had called his partner by her first name. _'Am I the only one who doesn't get to call her that?'_ he wondered to himself.

He realized that he hadn't answered Lucy and quickly nodded "I hope so."

He sat down at his desk and started working hoping that she would get the message that he was busy at the moment and that she didn't need anyone's help right then, but clearly she didn't get it.

"Did you want anything else?" He asked.

She seemed to just be staring at a photo on Elsa's desk, however as soon as she realized that he had been speaking to her, her head shot up. "Sorry?"

"Did you want anything else?" He repeated hoping that she would understand that he wanted her to leave him alone so that he could start solving the case and analyze the evidence that they had gathered.

"Oh, um no I'll be on my way out." She said almost sounding upset. Jack felt bad for once. He normally wasn't this rude to people around him but if he wasn't in a good mindset. If Pitch was really the person behind all of this then they had a big storm coming and he was going to have to gather all the evidence possible to make sure that he wouldn't let the bastard get away with it this time.

* * *

 _ **4 hours later**_

Elsa arrived at Olaf's house at exactly 8 o'clock and the nerves were starting to kick in. She hardly knew anyone from the precinct and that only person that she felt she got along with best was Lucy and she wasn't even sure if she would make it. She rang the doorbell and almost instantly Olaf answered it with a huge smile on his face once he realized who it was.

"Elsa, I wasn't sure if you were coming or not." He said leaning in to give her a hug.

She froze on the spot and stiffly reciprocated it putting on a smile. "Well, here I am."

"Come inside." He said holding the door open for her. As soon as she stepped in she could hear the sounds of people talking in the other rooms. Olaf led her through the house and into the sitting room. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting but this wasn't it. There were people playing Call of Duty sitting around on the couch with beers and empty glasses all over the room. It felt like she was at a college party.

"Serve yourself with some beer there's some over on the dining table." He indicated towards her.

"Thanks." She answered walking over and pouring herself a glass. From where she was standing in the dining room there was a pretty good view of the sitting room through the open doorway. Olaf and Eddie were playing against each other. It was almost amusing to watch everyone cheering them on. She slowly walked over to the doorway when she was denied entry by none other than Jack Frost blocking the way in.

He put his hands up when he saw who it was and a smirk made its way across his face. "I promise I'll let you in as long as you don't handcuff me again."

She rolled her eyes trying not to remember that morning but she couldn't help but find the situation a little funny.

Jack leaned in closer and whispered into her ear. "Or at least not in front of everyone." He winked at her.

She laughed at his desperate attempt at flirting and pushed past him with a smile on her face and went over to where everyone else was sitting. There were a few people who she had never met so she tries her hardest to get through the beer as quickly as possible so that she wouldn't feel so awkward.

* * *

It was starting to get late and most of the guests at Olaf's had cleared out so it was only Jack, his mates, Elsa and Lucy who were all still competing against each other to see who was the best at the video game. The small group left over finally decided to turn off the TV and call it a night, helping Olaf clean up the mess left behind by the other guests.

As he was leaving Olaf held the door open for everyone they all said their goodbyes and left with Elsa going out last. Just as he stepped outside she tripped on the step and fell over on to Jack knocking both of them over. Maybe she wasn't as sober as he thought.

"Shit." Jack said standing up. "You okay?"

"Yes, sorry." She said rubbing her head.

Jack could see that she wasn't, she had hit her head pretty hard when she fell and even though he had cushioned some of her fall she had still obviously managed to injure herself no matter how much she was trying to play it down.

"Is Elsa okay?" Called Olaf.

"Yeah, don't worry Olaf I've got her."

He put his arm around her and started walking her back over to his car so that he could drive her home.

"Where are you bringing me?" She asked him.

"I'll bring you home, you're in no state to drive."

She stopped walking. "In case you hadn't noticed I didn't actually drink that much. I just missed the step because I'm clumsy not because I'm pissed out of my mind. There is no need for you to act the hero and drive a 'maiden in distress' to her home." She was clearly annoyed at him... again.

 _'And here she goes again_ _.'_ Jack thought to himself

"I'm sorry I was trying to help you. Next time I won't." He was starting to get tired of her taking every nice thing he tried to do for her badly. No matter what he did she always thought he was out to get her.

She glared at him for a few seconds before storming off in the other direction. She didn't get very far before her hand shot up to her head again and she stopped walking.

Silently she turned around and walked back over in his direction clutching her head.

"Where's your car parked?" She asked quietly.

"Why?" He asked skeptically.

"Because I'm fairly sure that I have a concussion and that I am going to have to accept your offer of a ride because for once you're right about something."

Jack didn't know why but he had so much pity and empathy for her, but at the same time he was glad that she changed her mind and decided to let him help her. All of the things that that Arthur guy had said to her that morning were something that nobody should ever have to go through and if it was all true, then he could't help but feel responsible for her in this moment. Even though she had rejected his help the first he had offered to help her, she was here now.

"I'll bring you there now." He responded.

* * *

Once they were both seated in his car he started driving towards the nearest hospital so that she could get seen. As usual most of the ride was in complete silence.

"Shit" Jack said loudly.

"What?" Elsa said worried.

"No, no it's nothing bad I just remembered that I was supposed to text my sister when I would be home but since we are on our way to the hospital I don't want her to wait for me."

"Do you want me to text her for you?" She asked

"Do you mind? It would really be doing me a favor the last thing I want is for you to arrest me again. Except this time it would be for texting and driving." He handed his phone over to her.

Jack heard her laugh quietly beside him while she took his phone.

"Password?" She asked.

"1, 2, 3, 4." He answered.

She turned her head slowly to look at him. "I thought you were supposed to be smart." She asked him with a smile on her face.

"What can I say? You can't be both brains and beauty." he winked at her the way he always did.

"That is true." She paused. "But it is possible to be neither."

"Oh, Ice Queen over here clearly can't have much of a concussion if she's able to come up with such insulting insults." He laughed.

She laughed and entered his password. "What do you want me to say to her?" She asked.

"Just tell her that I'm on my way to the hospital with a colleague and that I'll text her again later when I think I'll be home. Oh and tell her she doesn't need to wait for me at home." He could hear her typing away beside him.

"Is there nobody else at home with her?" He heard Elsa ask quietly.

"No" He started. "Not since our parents died two years ago."

* * *

 **an: So I'm not sure if I'll get another chapter done over the next week due to exams however I promise I will update more often once they are over. As I have said previously PLEASE LEAVE SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM whether it a review or a PM because your opinions matter a lot to me. :)**

* * *

Favorite Review: _mihlacerd_

Hey I'm so happy for your Fanfic!  
Please let me know what happened to next..

Response: Thanks for the review I happy that you are happy for my fanfic. ;P Just know that no matter how long the gap is between chapters that I will always end up finishing it, so you can always look forward to what is going to happen next.

* * *

 _Make sure to follow and/or favoriteto be featured in the next chapter. Please don't forget to review. I will be answering any questions that you might have and every chapter I will be choosing my favorite review._


	11. Chapter 11

**an:/ Hey so my exams are finally over so I'm hoping that I have a more regular update schedule. I hope that you guys are still interested in my story. I have been trying to ignore this problem for a while but I've seen someone copy my story onto another platform (imitation is the sincerest form of flattery)... You know who you are so please dm me.**

 **A big thanks to** **WeirdJelsaFan** **,** **hamna farooq** **,** **aly509, maidmisachan, flailwhale, ACourtofRoses, ****and** **Christine Jev** **for following my story, I really appreciate it.**

 **Anyways, let's get on to what you guys are here for.**

* * *

The two sat in stone-cold silence. The sadness and empathy she felt for her partner at that moment surprised even herself and she looked at the look of pain on his face that she was so familiar with.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Elsa said quietly, not daring to look away from him as she repeated the words she so often had hated to hear when she was younger.

"I appreciate it." He answered with a small but sincere smile on his face.

The rest of the journey passed in silence and they were pulling up to the hospital now. As soon as the car stopped he unbuckled his seatbelt and went around to her side of the car to open the door offering her a hand to help her out.

"You don't need to do that." She said getting out herself.

"You're right. I don't. But I want to." He leaned into the car picking up her bag and started heading for the main entrance.

"Frost." She called from behind him.

He quickly turned around to face her thinking that she had hurt herself with a look of panic on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked walking back towards her.

She put her hand out waiting for him to give her back her bag.

"It's fine, I'll-" He started talking but was interrupted by Elsa.

"Go home with Tooth, I can look after myself."

Jack slowly and uncertainly handed her back her bag "Are you sure? I can call someone for you if you want?"

She smiled, "Don't worry about it, it's just a small injury, nothing serious." She waved her hand and started walking away from him before quickly turning to get his attention again. "Hey! Frost!"

He looked over at her from his car.

"Thanks." She said.

She saw him nod his head and get in the car and turned towards the hospital slowly making her way to a place she had never once visited in her life.

* * *

For someone who had never been to a hospital in her life, Elsa could gladly say that she had no plans of ever having to return there again. She had spent nearly 2 hours in the waiting room just for someone to reaffirm something she already knew. She had a mild concussion. This did not stop her from showing up to work the next day at 7 in the morning.

She sat down at her desk and started looking at the evidence she had from both the first murder of Morgan Brown and the second murder of Sandra Travers who both seemed to have suffered a similar fate.

"Okay, so Morgan Brown, age 24, worked in a furniture shop and had was found shot with a note saying 'Stay Away'." She mumbled to herself. He attention then switched to the second file in front of her. " Sandra Travers, 31, worked as a nanny and minded Theo, was found with a gunshot wound from the same gun as Morgan and a note 'From Him'."

She leaned back on her chair and thought about anything other than their murders that linked the two of them together.

At this moment Jack walked into the office and stopped dead on his track when he saw Elsa sitting there.

"I thought you had a concussion?" He asked.

"No, I'm completely fine and cleared to work." She lied. "Thanks again for last night."

Jack looked skeptical but his thoughts were interrupted by another voice.

"Last night? I knew that the two of you were going to get together."

Elsa and Jack both turned at the speed of lightning to see who had come in. It was Lucy with a smile plastered across her face.

Once again Jack was about to respond when he was cut off by Elsa.

"First of all." She spat, "Don't give his ego another boost, second of all, what you heard was completely out of context and third of all it's rude to eavesdrop on conversations you are not a part of." Her statement was followed by complete silence and Lucy's expression changed from sweet to sour. "Now, what is it you're looking for Lucy?"

The sour look on Lucy's face was quickly replaced by sadness. "I was just coming to ask how you were feeling after your fall yesterday."

Elsa unfazed answered, "I'm fine."

Jack looked at Elsa in astonishment as Lucy turned out of the office with what looked like tears in her eyes. "That was a bit harsh."

"I'm sick of her coming in here unannounced. These cases are highly confidential and if anything gets out our asses are on the line."

"Elsa are you sure you're okay?" He asked with genuine worry.

She let out a breath that she didn't even know she had been holding and sank down into her chair exasperated. "I'm just stressed about solving this case."

"Well then let's get to work." He said trying his best not to stress her out even more.

He settled into his desk and looked over at the board Elsa had made the previous day.

"Hey, Snow have you looked at the involvement of the Nightmare gang and the two cases?"

She looked up from her desk making direct eye contact with him. "You started talking about them yesterday and then we were interrupted by Lucy."

"Why are you so harsh with her? All she ever does is talk about how great you are." The two of them continued locking eyes.

"That's not what's important right now Detective." She muttered.

He stood up from his desk, walked around it and leaned on it with his arms crossed. "What do you want to know?"

"Who is the leader?" She asked with a sense of dread awaiting his answer. She knew who he was going to name she just didn't want to believe it. Whatever happens, she needed to make sure that she stayed under control.

"Pitch Black."

Her heart dropped and she felt like the floor was getting further and further away from her and her head was spinning. Within a second Jack was beside her with a strong grip on her arm.

"Elsa, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She replied.

"I know I don't know you that well, but I'm a cop. I can tell when people lie."

"What do you know about him?" She tried changing the subject and brushing his arm off of her.

"Pitch? Not much." He paused, "But I'd say, we are going to find out more as the case progresses."

Jack returned behind his desk and observed Elsa properly from a distance. She looked so distraught and unsettled and she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. He wondered if she should really be here today if her head was that bad. He had noticed by now that she kept biting her lips whenever she was nervous and it was no surprise, that she was doing that right now.

* * *

The two of them had been working for 8 hours straight and Elsa was beginning to get very tired after having had little to no sleep the previous night. Her thoughts kept switching back to how kind Jack had been to her and how far he was willing to go for her without even knowing her. She felt bad about how she had treated him in general, and how she had immediately labeled him a player who only looked after himself. She brought her hand up to her head and thought about how she had injured herself. A small laugh escaped from her and Jack looked up confusedly. Seeing his face made her laugh even harder and completely forget about their work for just a moment.

"I'm so sorry, this is very inappropriate." She said trying to stop her laugh and stay professional.

Jack was clearly confused by her change of attitude. "Care to share?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"I'm just thinking about how I fell yesterday. I mean you have to admit it was quite a spectacular fall."

A small chuckle escaped him. He was unsure about what to answer. If he said that it was a spectacular fall would she jump the gun and get offended or would she laugh?

"Will you arrest me if I say that it was?" He asked waiting for a response.

Elsa burst into laughter anew. Her laugh was so infectious that Jack couldn't help but join in. The two of them were laughing, exhausted from their day's work calling family members of the victims and to find new leads. Eventually, the laughter fizzled out and they looked at each other still smiling.

Jack took a deep breath to recover from the laughter, "You know, I prefer you when your laughing." He smiled

She smirked and walked up to him until she was standing right in front of him. "And I, prefer you when you're not acting like a flirt." As she stood there Jack couldn't help but love this other side of his partner, where she cracked jokes and even though he knew that every time he made a flirty remark she would make a snarky one back. This new and confident side was someone he was more than happy to be partners with and someone he felt he could trust.

Jack faked being hurt, "Ouch. I'm not used to my flirting attempt to fail so miserably."

"Get used to it Frost." She said picking up her jacket and walking out of the office. "See you tomorrow Jack."

It took him a moment before he realized what she had called him and by then she was already halfway out of the precinct but it didn't stop him from calling after her. "So you're allowed call me Jack but I'm not allowed call you Elsa?" He shouted.

In the distance, Elsa heard him but chose not to dignify him with any response and she kept walking out with a small smile on her face.

* * *

Elsa was in a great mood. It had been a while since she had laughed like that with someone else. She felt like she was finally starting to get the swing of things around the office. As soon as she got to the floor of her apartment however, she was immediately put on edge. There was a man outside her door looking the other way she could see that he was holding a gun. She quietly drew her gun from her belt and walked towards him calmly.

To her surprise the second the man saw her he lowered his gun and moved aside allowing her entry to her own apartment. She knew who was going to be there, and it was no surprise that there sitting on her couch was the last person she wanted to see.

"Pitch, what the fuck are you doing here?" She said with her gun still drawn.

He stood and held out his hands to welcome her.

"Ah, Elsa, I've been waiting for you." He walked towards her but stopped as she jerked her gun in his direction. "You didn't think I wouldn't check to make you're safe after your neighbor is shot dead?" He continued to talk clearly unafraid

"How do you know about that?" She asked.

This time he walked towards her not caring that she was holding a gun. "I have eyes everywhere." He tapped the seat behind them. "Sit." said kindly.

When she didn't obey he stood even closer to her so that he was looming over her. "I said sit." He pushed her down.

"So tell me, have you taken your concussion medicine today?"

She didn't answer and he sat down beside her so that she had no personal space and took the gun with ease from her hands.

"Elsa, I'm only trying to help you and watch out for you."

This got a reaction out from her and she stood up and turned to face him. "How dare you!" She yelled.

She could see him look at her with hunger.

"You're the one who murders my neighbor for absolutely no other reason than to terrify me and then you come here and act as if you care about me."

Pitch looked at her with a calculated look. "Elsa I don't know what you're talking about." He said slowly thinking about each word he spoke.

She was getting more and more agitated, "Bullshit." She threw her arms in the air and started pacing quickly.

This time Pitch was the on who stood up reminding her who was boss by grabbing her by the shoulders and stopping her movement, "I couldn't care less about your neighbor, so why would I kill her." He spat. "Trust me if it was one of my men I wouldn't have been so sloppy as to use the same gun twice."

Elsa stood there shell-shocked. How could it not have been him? It didn't make any sense.

"It wasn't you?" She whispered under her breath.

"Don't be stupid of course it wasn't me." He paused "Oh, and on another note, Elsa, if I were you I wouldn't get too close to Detective Frost. You know I'm quite a jealous man."

"What does he have to do with anything?" She spat.

"You heard me."

Elsa's anger had peaked and a sudden burst of rage came from her, "Pitch, I have no clue what you're talking about but you better get out of my apartment right now."

A sickening smile crept across his face. "Ah, Elsa, I've missed this side of you." He got up and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "I can see that I'm not welcome here, so I'll take my leave."

The door slammed behind him and she went over to listen to the conversation between him and the gunman outside.

"Weaselton, stay here and keep her safe. If anything happens to her you're dead."

* * *

 **an:/ And there you have it.**

 _ **Favorite**_ ** _Review_ : WeirdJelsaFan**

I've recently gotten back into the jelsa fandom after being away for a looong time and I'm so happy to read such amazing stories here! I'm loving how everyone is so far and I'm scared Olaf would be the next target D:

I really hope you're able to update soon I'm on the edge of my seat!

 _ **Response:**_ **Thanks for sticking around. So far I have all my targets lined up, but of course, I'm not going to spoil anything. This chapter is more just a little character development for everyone. As always though, I always love to hear suggestions for the story as it both inspires me and allows me to please you guys.**

* * *

 ** _Make sure to follow and/or favorite to be featured in the next chapter. Please don't forget to review. I will be answering any questions that you might have and every chapter I will be choosing my favorite review._**


	12. Chapter 12

**an: Hey, not that anyone cares but I'm back and posting. I'm sure you are all sick of my apologies but here I am once again apologising for leaving this fanfic for such a long time.**

 **Even though I have not been present you guys certainly have been and for that, I would like to thank** **flaberadorable** **,** **ReadsToMuch0320** **,** **Je suis occupe a ecrire** **,** **Reegs1242** **,** **Snake1234** **,** **WildKayt380** **,** **RebelPrincess2015Foreve** **r, ZenTroxX34 and ****Nelli Virtanen who helped motivate me by following this story** **.**

* * *

Jack walked into the office he shared with Elsa expecting her to be there as he was already late, however he was surprised to see that her desk remained untouched from the previous day. He quickly got over it assuming she had a good reason to be later than him and sat down over on his side of the room putting away his lunch in his mini-fridge under his desk.

Seeing as no one was around and the office was quiet he used this time to start analysing the two open cases they were dealing with. He started to compile everything from the two cases, and the best way for him to do this was by talking out loud to himself.

"Okay so the first scene was at the furniture store with Morgan Brown, and the second took place at the Sandy Cove appartments with Sandra Travers. There is nothing that links them other than the same gun being used in both cases. It was proven that there were drugs involved with the first victim however it is unclear whether they fueled the murder. There could be a link between the drugs and the Nightmare gang however that still needs to be proven..."

His train of thought was cut short by his Elsa's sudden entrance into the office.

"I'm here." She said sounding out of breath.

"You're late." Jack said with a little smile on his face clearly finding the situation amusing.

"Shut up." She answered putting her bags down and walking straight over to the board where she had put all of the evidence.

"Did you run here?"

"Maybe."

While she was busy observing the evidence gathered so far Jack took the time to look at her properly. To anyone, she would have seemed put together, but Jack knew better than to accept that that was the reason she was late. Whatever the reason was, it couldn't have been due to oversleeping because she looked as though she hadn't had a good night's rest in a week. She seemed to be pacing a bit while she was concentrating on the boar.

"Everything okay?"

His question was met by silence.

"Elsa?"

This got her attention and she looked away from the board.

"It's Detective Snow to you."

"Okay Snow. Is everything okay?"

She looked at him before slowly making her way over to her desk trying to put as much distance between the two of them.

"I have a confession, but what I'm about to tell you stays strictly between you and me."

Whatever Jack had been expecting it wasn't this, and he couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable.

"It's okay Snow I know you love me." He said trying to break the tension between them.

His attempt at a joke was met with an ice-cold glare. Elsa looked away from him and down at the floor.

"This is serious."

Jack decided that this clearly wasn't the moment to be making more jokes. "I'm all ears."

Elsa took a deep breath and started fidgeting with her hands. She had never been this nervous before nor had she ever shared as much as she was about to.

"I know Pitch."

For what felt like the millionth time since he had met her Jack was dumbfounded. A sense of anger flooded over him but he wanted to wait and hear more.

"How?" He asked suddenly not seeming as friendly as usual.

"When I was young, I used to be friends with him." She gulped, clearly not wanting to divulge much information.

"How long ago?"

"When I was 11 he befriended me, and it ended when I was 15."

Jack took a deep breath. Whatever their friendship was then it had clearly ended when she was still young.

"Why did you stop?"

Elsa felt attacked with questions. She had never talked about this with anyone.

"I stopped because he tried to get me to sell drugs."

Jack looked surprised. "Then why did you start?"

She had to look away from Jack as she talked. "Because I was lonely, like every other person at that age."

There was a pause in his questions as he stared off into the distance. He felt slightly betrayed by Elsa for not having told him this earlier, however, he had a small suspicion that this wasn't the whole story.

"Why are you telling me this now? How does this help?"

"He came by my apartment yesterday night. That's why I was late. I um, have been avoiding him since I was 15 and now he knows where I live he won't leave me alone." She paused. "I know he had nothing to do with Sandra's murder but I still think he was involved in the Morgan Brown case."

All of this information was too much for Jack to comprehend. ' _Pitch was in her apartment yesterday. The alleged crime and gang lord was in a detective's house yesterday.'_ Jack thought to himself. _'She has been avoiding him since she was 15 and yet he still went to her apartment, and somehow she deduces that he had nothing to do with the murder of Sandra.'_

"How do you expect me to believe all of this?"

Elsa had been expecting this question but she still didn't know how she was going to answer it.

"I wouldn't be telling you all this if I didn't think it was important and I certainly wouldn't pretend to have affiliations with that monster." She spat out. "As for how I know he's not involved, as much as I never want to say this, Pitch would never harm me and would kill anyone who tried harm me and then get away with it and avoid prison. After my concussion, he came over uninvited to my house to ensure that I was okay. The first thing I did was question him about the murder next door. He was so annoyed Frost. He was annoyed because he thought that I was in danger, so based on that I can safely assume that he wasn't the one who did it."

"Okay so assuming everything you are saying is true, that removes the link that we had between the two murders because there is nothing linking Sandra to the Nightmare gang."

Elsa nodded. "We are back to square one where we only have two links. The same gun and the notes."

Jack observed her from his desk. She was clearly shaken from talking about Pitch and he could only assume that she was also shaken up by the encounter with Pitch. Based on everything he had seen Elsa do for the two murder cases he had no reason to believe that she was lying. He could guess that the reason she was so distraught was due to the visit from the unwanted guest, so he decided to ask Elsa one more time. "Are you okay?"

She looked at him and plastered on a smile hoping that he wouldn't see straight through it. "Yeah."

Jack was not satisfied with her answer but decided not to push her. The atmosphere in the room was still very tense and Jack decided that it needed to change. He leaned down under his desk and pulled out two lunch boxes full of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"You want one?" He asked taking a big bite.

Her fake smile quickly turned into a small real smile and she nodded her head. Jack stood up and walked over handing her an entire box full of them.

"I should start collecting lunch money from you at this rate."

"I can't disagree with you." She took a bite. "Frost these are really good." She said trying to change the subject to stop the attention she was getting from him.

He smiled and turned back towards his desk. "Frost 3, Elsa 0."

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"No, I'm fairly sure you said Frost 3 and Elsa 0." She said with a grin on her face having caught him red-handed.

"It's just a friendly competition."

"You thought I cared about the competition?" She paused still smiling. "Not at all. I care about every time you call me by my first name. Maybe I should start collecting these sandwiches as payment for not calling me Snow."

Jack laughed. "Alright deal." He said going over to shake her hand.

Elsa stood up and firmly shook it not expecting him to actually agree. The two of them stared at each other in the eyes, neither one wanting to be the first to look away, for Jack it was mainly out of curiosity but for Elsa, it was a sign of weakness.

The tension was quickly ended by a sudden knock on the door and the two of them quickly moved away from each other. Olaf's head came out from behind the door.

"Um hey guys, I was just wondering if the two of you wanted to come out and have lunch with us?" He asked looking at the floor shyly.

Jack turned towards Elsa who was clearly waiting to see his response as she looked back at him.

"Who's us?" He asked Olaf trying to decide whether he wanted to go out or stay here and talk more with Elsa.

"Oh you know, the usual gang. Aster and I."

Before Jack could answer Elsa was already picking up her jacket and on her way out. "That sounds great. Do you mind if we bring Lucy?"

"Not at all the more the merrier." Olaf answered.

As Elsa left the room the two men were left together in the office looking back at where she had just been.

"She's so thoughtful." Olaf said with a daydreaming smile on his face.

Jack couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed. He knew that this was the beginning of yet another workplace crush, and for once he could understand why. There was something so mysterious about Elsa, yet at the same time there were moments, although rare, where Jack could see her compassion and empathy. It probably helped that she was pretty but it was the way that she carried herself that made her so much more intriguing and appealing. It also frustrated him that she seemed to open up to everyone much more easily than when she was around him.

"Yeah, I guess she is."

Jack started to gather his things for his lunch break. "Go ahead Olaf, I'll be there in five."

Olaf promptly left practically skipping with joy towards the lunchroom, leaving Jack in the office alone. This loneliness ended soon however as his sister Tooth had come around the corner and into the office.

"Hey, I forgot my key can I borrow yours?" She asked.

Jack rolled his eyes and reached into his jacket pocket to give her the keys. "You need to be more responsible. I'm not always going to be around to mop up after you."

She snatched the keys from his hands with a big grin. "Well, ain't I lucky that my big brother works not even two minutes away."

While she was about to turn away to leave Jack grabbed her by surprise and gave her a hug, making sure to ruffle up her hair at the same time. "I missed you while you were gone."

"Let go of me." She said laughing as she fought to push him away. "I was only gone two nights."

"I know." He smiled.

She eventually broke free from him and curiously looked around the office at the changes since her brother's new partner had arrived. "Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"No, not really. We are working on a case that's quite frustrating but that's nothing new."

Tooth looked put down. "Jack, why don't you ever give me more details. Every time I ask, you give me the minimum details. I'm not asking for the gory details but just a little more than what you gave me would be much more useful." She paused. "And besides maybe I can help."

He was so used to this speech that he could almost recite it word for word.

"Look Tooth. You know I would tell you more if I was allowed but I would be putting my job and the chance at finding the perpetrator at risk. And that's not something I'm willing to do."

It always upset him to see his sister upset.

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" he asked extending one over as a peace offering.

Slowly but surely a small smile crept across her face and she eventually reached over to take it. He didn't even need to ask if everything was okay between them because he knew her so well, and he decided that to make up for the lost time, he would stay and eat lunch with her here.

* * *

 **an:/ AND BOOM**

 _ **favourite**_ _ **review:**_ **maidmisachan**

Glad to see you're back! So far this is probably my most favorite Jelsa fanfic! Keep up the good work!

 _ **Response:**_ __ **Thanks so much for the review. Honestly, it was so long ago you probably don't remember writing it. It's comments like these that motivate me and I know for a fact you don't even understand how much of a positive effect these words have on me :)**

* * *

Make sure to **follow** **and/or favorite** to be **featured** in the next chapter. Please don't forget to **review**. I will be answering any questions that you might have and every chapter I will be choosing my favorite review. **Thanks again.**


	13. Chapter 13

**an:/ I'm back. I don't know if people are still enjoying this story or not but I' m going to continue it regardless. :)**

 **Thanks to ZenTroxX34, jelsasnow89, Andrea and Naturberd, extrasystem, Nightwolf King of the Wolves, Liz399, Chelsea75 for following me along this journey. I really appreciate it.**

 **Onwards and Upwards :)**

* * *

After spending a cordial lunch with the members of the precinct Elsa and Jack returned to their office in high spirits. Elsa walked around to her desk and watched as her partner threw his belongings in a pile behind him.

"Why do you always have to leave such a big mess behind you everywhere you go?" She said rolling her eyes.

"Because otherwise, people wouldn't know where I have been Miss Snow." Jack answered with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Do you know what I don't understand Detective Frost?" She said leaning over her desk with a grin on her face.

"What would that be?"

"I don't understand why you find it so difficult to call me Detective Snow." She answered throwing a piece of crumpled paper at him, which hit him in the centre of his forehead.

Jack was taken aback by her sudden carefree behaviour and a look of surprise covered his features as he bent down to pick up the piece of paper.

"Did you really just throw this piece of paper at me, Detective Snow?" He asked.

Elsa looked down at her hands and then looked straight into her partner's eyes with a glint in her eyes. "I guess I did."

"And did you really think that I wouldn't retaliate?" He said quickly throwing the offensive piece of paper back in Elsa's direction. The paper ball didn't even make it halfway across the room before it came to a dead-end leaving the two of them looking at Jack's failure of a throw.

"That didn't go so well for you." Elsa said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Whatever." Jack paused, "Miss Snow."

The two of them laughed and settled down to continue working on the open cases. After about a minute of working, Elsa's train of thought was disrupted by Jack suddenly erupting from his chair and walking over to the evidence board in the middle of the room.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

Jack didn't answer and seemed deep in thought as he stared in front of him with his hand under his chin.

"Detective Frost?"

His head slowly turned away from the board and he walked over to his desk, took his chair and put it down beside Elsa's desk. He sat down on his chair and leaned forward capturing her attention.

"What's wrong." She said with a worried look.

Jack took a moment before answering. "I'm really sorry Snow, but I don't understand how Pitch isn't involved in this."

Elsa was taken aback by the statement her partner had just made. She didn't know how it would be possible to explain to him without him witnessing the event from the previous night, and for that to happen Jack would need to be with her to see it.

Not noticing that Elsa was deep in thought, Jack continued his train of thought. "I mean, did you ever ask him if he was involved?" He said with a perplexed look on his face.

"Pardon me?" Elsa asked not having heard him.

"Did you ever ask him directly if he was involved in the cases?" He repeated.

Once again Elsa had not been prepared for what her partner was saying.

"I guess not." She responded quietly.

"Why not? Jack said throwing his arms in the air.

The movement of the arms was enough for Elsa to understand that her partner wasn't understanding the relationship between her and Pitch.

"I didn't ask him because I was scared and I wanted him out of my house." She said in a manner that took Jack aback.

As soon as she finished talking she could tell that Jack felt bad about pushing her.

"I'm sorry." He said sitting back in his chair letting a loud sigh out. "You have to understand how hard it is for me to see him as a decent guy."

Unfortunately, she understood Jack all too well. After all of the years of torment and mental abuse she had received in her youth from Pitch, she knew how hard it was to paint him out as a decent guy. The simple fact was that Pitch waa not a decent guy, and the fact that Pitch worried for her safety definitely did not make him a decent guy in her eyes.

"Jack, Pitch is not a decent guy." She paused. "He's a monster and you shouldn't ever doubt that."

Jack looked up at his partner who was looking away from him. Ever since their conversation about Pitch, he had been trying to understand the dynamics of their relationship and it wasn't until he saw her now that he realised how scared she must be having to see Pitch uninvited.

"I'm sorry for pushing you." He said sincerely, putting a hand on her arm to reassure her.

She looked down at his hand and then into his eyes before turning away again.

"It's okay Frost, you are trying to do your job."

There was a long pause between the two of them before she spoke again, this time with more reassurance in herself.

"I don't even know if he's telling me the truth to be honest."

"Is there any way you could get him down to the precinct for an interview?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Elsa almost laughed at the question, "No way. The only way to get him talking would be one on one and in private."

Suddenly Jack had an idea. "What if you go undercover?" he blurted out quickly.

Elsa didn't say anything but Jack could see that she was thinking about what he had just said.

She shook her head. "He knows what I look like and I'm almost sure that he knows what you look like too."

"No, no, I meant that you could go out and meet him and record the conversation secretly."

Elsa's eyebrows were raised as she contemplated his suggestion.

"I actually think you might be on to something. Hang on let me run home and see what I can do." She stood up and started to gather her things. She walked towards the door but was stopped by Jack who pulled her back and stopped her from leaving.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I am making sure that whatever you are doing is safe." He said not letting go of her arm. "Where are you going?"

"Pitch stationed someone at my door at all times to ensure my safety. I am going to ask them to organise a meeting between me and Pitch on his terms so that he isn't suspicious." She said never breaking eye contact with him.

Jack let go of her. "That's a great plan but you need to make sure that you stay safe. What if Pitch becomes suspicious as to why you are contacting him?"

Elsa was taken aback by her own stupidity and how she hadn't even thought of that outcome. "You're right. What should I say?"

Jack was surprised that for once, Elsa was asking him for help. "I um, I guess I would pretend that you felt unsafe."

"Great idea. Okay, I'm off." She said almost running out of the door.

Before his partner was out of earshot he called out her name. She stopped and faced him.

"Be safe." He said.

Elsa paused and looked into his eyes comforted that someone actually cared about her. "I will."

* * *

The drive back to her apartment was tense as she thought of all the possible different outcomes that could come from this confrontation. She knew that Pitch wasn't stupid and she definitely knew not to get on the wrong side of him.

She got onto the elevator and waited nervously as it slowly made its way up to the tenth floor. As soon as the doors opened she was greeted by the cold grey corridor decorated with a single person dressed in a black suit standing outside of her front door. She slowly walked forward and took a deep breath as she approached the man.

"Excuse me sir." She said with as much confidence as she could muster.

The man slowly turned to face her and looked her up and down.

"What is it?" He responded coldly.

"I want to talk to Pitch."

The man's eyebrow's shot up and he gave her a hard glare.

"Go inside and I will see what I can do."

Elsa took her keys out of her pocket and unlocked her door. She walked in and shut it behind her. Through the door, she could hear the muffled voice of the man talking to someone on the phone. Suddenly she heard footsteps approach the door and she jumped away pretending she was taking off her jacket.

The door pushed open and the man handed her a phone.

She shakily brought the phone up to her ear and took another deep breath. "Pitch?" She said.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a worried tone. "Do you need help?"

The fear that Elsa was feeling caused her to start breathing heavily. This was too much for her.

"Elsie?" She heard Pitch call out her name. "Elsie!"

"Yes." She said in a shaky voice.

"Elsie, what's wrong?" He asked again this time calmer than the previous time.

"I um, I need to see you." She said her voice going high-pitched as she held back tears.

"Why what's going on?" He said. Elsa could hear his skeptic voice over the line.

"I'm scared." She said sniffling.

"Scared of what?"

"I'm scared that I will be the next person killed." She paused. "I need to see you. You can help me."

There was silence over the line and for a moment she thought that she messed up and that somehow Pitch knew that she was lying to him.

"Oh Elsie, I knew that you needed my help. I was waiting for you to call. What you need is to get out of the house. You should come to visit me, I'm busy tonight with a ball but I can cancel it." There was a pause before he spoke again. "I would do anything for you."

The words caused a chill to go through Elsa's whole body. She knew that if she went to Pitch's house and something happened nobody would be at the scene to help her. The only way she saw herself getting out of this was to go to the ball."

"Pitch I don't know where you live and I won't let you cancel your plans for me." She said trying to coerce him into something more public. "Which ball is it? You know how much I enjoy dressing up."

Even though Pitch used to know when Elsa was lying when she was younger, it was clear that it was no longer the case. He seemed to be swallowing up her fake act as she used her fear of Pitch in her favour.

"It's a charity ball. You know where they invite the richest of the rich and wait for them to donate all of their savings. You know what?" He paused, "You should come with me."

How Pitch managed to get invited to this event was unknown to Elsa. Why anyone would want him there was also beyond her.

With a shaky breath responded, "That would make me feel so much safer."

"Alright Elsie, I will have someone pick you up at your apartment at eight. Can't wait to see you."

Before he could say anything else, she hung up and ran to give the phone back to its owner.

"Thanks." She said.

Instead of going back into her apartment she locked the door and as she turned to leave the man blocked her exit.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

She ducked under him and faced him on the other side. "I left my phone at work."

Satisfied with her answer the man went back to his position.

"It's Weasleton by the way." He shouted her way.

She didn't answer him and waited to be off the elevator before she let herself relax.

 _'Conceal don't feel'_ She told herself as she got into her car.

* * *

 **an;/ I'm am going to try and upload my next chapter soon. It's gonna be fun. Hope you guys are still interested :)**

 **Please review my story and tell me how you find it. I love talking to you guys.**

 **FOLLOW** OR **FAVOURITE** TO BE FEATURED AT THE BEGINNING OF THE NEXT CHAPTER.


End file.
